Confiaba en tí
by RinaLina
Summary: El dolor d un reencuentro con el pasado...Miki y Yuu..volveran a estar juntos? dejen comentariosss!
1. Ya llegó el momento

- Yuu!! ya estoy aquí, amor!  
- Yuu???  
- Donde estas?  
- Que raro que haya salido, no me dijo nada.  
  
Así empezó todo, quien diría que de esa manera esta historia comenzaría...  
  
***Confiaba en tí***  
by Rina Lina  
*** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi. Todos los derechos revervados ***  
  
-Capitulo 1-   
"Ya llegó el momento"  
  
Hace 2 años que Yuu y yo nos casamos, somos un matrimonio perfecto... envidiado por muchos, por lo bien que nos llevamos. Aunque todos nos preguntan, que si nos llevamos muy bien como puede ser que todavía no hayamos tenido hijos. Ante esa pregunta nosotros contestamos siempre lo mismo. "...nosotros no tenemos apuro en tener hijos, esperaremos a que llegue el momento adecuado..."   
Eso es lo que decimos, y es que de verdad lo sentíamos...además, viajamos mucho y no paramos ni un minuto en ningún sitio fijo... y creemos que para criar a un hijo hay que tener mucho tiempo... por eso esperamos...   
Pero hace tiempo atrás:  
  
-Riniiiiiiiiiig?!?!?! - suena el teléfono  
  
- Hola! Diga?-   
  
- Miki! soy Meiko, necesito que nos encontremos lo antes posible -  
  
- Meiko, estas bien? que pasa? -   
  
- Esta todo bien, es que quiero contarte algo muy importante -   
  
- Vale! te parece bien en la confitería frente a la plaza, en una hora? -  
  
- Me parece bien! nos vemos! Adiós!! -  
  
- Adiós!!  
  
Una hora después...  
  
- Meiko, me has asustado, que es lo que pasa?-   
  
-Miki! es que hoy me llegaron los resultados del análisis que me hice hace unos días y ... -   
  
- Que te pasa, Meiko? Estas enferma? Te recuperarás? -   
  
- Tranquila Miki! estoy bien, no estoy enferma -   
  
- Y entonces que pasa que es tan importante -   
  
- Es que estoy... embarazada... -   
  
- ... -  
  
- Miki, me has escuchado? -   
  
- Sí, claro! Es que me toma por sorpresa... te felicito, Meiko!!! -  
  
- Gracias!! -   
  
- Enhorabuena!!!! que bien!!! y ya se lo dijiste a Natchan? estará muy feliz, verdad? -   
  
- Todavía no lo sabe, se lo diré hoy a la noche, cuando llegue de trabajar -   
  
Me puse muy contenta por ella, hace tiempo que deseaban tener hijos. A pesar de ser amigas nosotras teníamos diferentes conceptos de los hijos: ella prefería tenerlos lo antes posible, en cambio, yo prefería esperar que el momento de ser madre llegase a su tiempo.  
Iban transcurriendo los nueve meses del embarazo de mi mejor amiga, y yo los vivía muy conjuntamente con ella, ya que a la falta de Natchan y sin padres que la respalden, solo le quedaban sus suegros (que la ayudaban mucho) y yo.  
Shinichi hacia muchos viajes con la empresa en la que trabajaba, y pasaba más tiempo en un avión que en su casa con su esposa, aun así él se comunicaba todos los días con ella desde cualquier parte del mundo que estuviese y estaban casi una hora hablando por teléfono.  
Pero el ultimo tiempo del embarazo, fue cuando comencé a notar algo raro en ella, pero no puede descubrir que era hasta mucho tiempo después.  
El tiempo paso y el bebé nació, nunca me causó tanta emoción sostener a un bebé en brazos, parece que tuviese un poder especial, ya que nadie jamás me hace sentir lo mismo que él.   
Me costó mucho tiempo descubrir a que se debia esta sensación tan extraña, hasta que lo descubrí. Lo que yo queria era un bebé... creo que ya habia llegado el momento para ser madre.  
  
**************************************  
Llegó el dia del baustimo de Hito-chan (el hijo de Meiko y Natchan). Ambos estubieron de acurdo en nombrarme su madrina, y yo acepté muy gustosa, para mí es todo un honor.  
Ese misma noche estaba dispuesta a contarle a Yuu que tenia muchas ganas de ser madre.  
  
- Yuu! Necesito que hablemos -   
  
- Vale! Te escucho! -  
  
- Durante todo este tiempo, desde que nació Hito-chan, me he sentido muy atraido por él. De comienzo no pabia el por qué, pero luego lo entendí. Yuu... me encantaria sentir lo mismo que esta sientiendo Meiko... quiero tener un hijo.  
  
La reacción de Yuu me habia sorprendido mucho, no esperaba que reaccinase así.  
  
- Quieres... queé? -   
  
- Tener un hijo! sé que es muy repentino, pero creo que ya ha llegado el momento y.... - no me dejo terminar.  
  
- Pues, yo no creo que sea lo mejor... - dijo dudando.  
  
- Pero si... -  
  
- No, no, todabia no es el momento - y se fué de la habitación dejamdome sola, y sin saber que decir. Me habia extrañado mucho su actitud, fue toda una sorpresa.  
Mucho tiempo despues descubriria el por qué.  
  
*********************************************************Fi del primer capitol**************************************************************** 


	2. Un repentino viaje

-Capitulo 2-   
"El repentino viaje"  
  
- No entiendo por qué tengo que hacer estos viajes - me decia a misma mientras me recostaba en la cama.  
  
- Para colmo estos mareos no terminan, que haré? -   
  
- Toc.. Toc... - alguien golpeaba la puerta de la habitación del hotel en la que me hospedaba.  
  
Me levanté como pude, pues los mareos continuaban, eran muy extraños... por momentos estaba perfectamente, y en otros no me sostenia en pie. Abrí la puerta, y que sorpresa me llevé al encontrar un ramo de rosas frente a ella, detras de él salió Miwa.  
  
- Que sorpresa! Pasa... ¿que haces aquí? -  
  
Miwa ya no era el mismo chico de antes, se habia transformado en todo un hombre. Tenia muchas pretendientes, por que seguia igual de guapo que antes, eso no habia cambiado en nada. Al igual que Yuu, Miwa, se habia convertido en arquitecto y ahora estaban trabajando los dos juntos como socios. Claro que yo no me habia quedado a fuera. Mi carrera me habia llevado por diferentes caminos, y muchas veces lejos de yuu, por esa razón habiamos decidido que podia ayudarlos en el trabajo en la constructora. Me encargo de firmar contratos, conseguir clientes, hacer presupuestos, etc. Para mi era suficiente por que me mantenia cerca de de mi esposo, con eso yo era la mujer más feliz del mundo.  
  
- En cuanto supe que estabas aquí, en Estados Unidos, he querido venir a verte. La pregunta tendria que hacerla yo... que haces tu aquí tan lejos de tu Yuu? -   
  
- He venido a firmar el contrato de los Smith. Yuu tenia que quedarse para terminar la obra de los Tatewaki y... -   
  
- Espera un segundo, yo he hablado con Yuu y le dije que me encargaria de este contrato desde hace ya un mes. es imposoble que él te haya mandado a ti!!! -  
  
-Debes de estar confundido. Yuu me pidió esplicitamente que venga a Estados Unidos a firmar este contrato. -  
  
- Como es posible que nos haya mandado a los dos?  
  
- No lo sé... - me quedé muy pensativa.  
  
Era muy raro, Yuu sabia muy bien que no me agradaba viajar sola, le habia pedido que si me podia quedar, y si no le molestaba ir él, pero me dijo: "me es imposible ir ahora, si me voy no hay nadie que se encargue de la obra de los Tatewaki." Pero para qué me mando a mí hasta aqui, sabiendo de ante mando que vendria Miwa.  
  
- Además... - agregó Miwa - la obra de los Tatewaki esta parada por que estan esperando que traingan de Francia la cupula del salon principal, Yuu ya lo sabe -  
  
Mi cara que estaba alegre cuando abrió la puerta, ahora estaba palida... la cabeza comenzó a girar como una batidora... las piernas no se sostenian... hubiera caido al suelo si no fuese por Miwa, quien me cogio en sus brazos. Lo ultimo que escuche fue la voz de Miwa gritando " Miki!!! "   
  
************************  
  
Cuando desperté todo seguia girando pero poco a poco se paraba.  
En ese momento me di cuenta en donde estaba, en la cama de la habitación del hotel. Me senté tratando de recordar que habia pasado, fue entonces cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta pidiendo autorización para entrar.  
  
- Adelante! - dije  
  
- Miki! Soy yo Miwa ¿como estas? - con él traia una bandeja con unas tostadas y un té.  
  
- Bien, un poco mareada y un dolor de cabeza terrible -   
  
- Te he traido algo para que comas y un té - diciendo esto, se sentó a mi lado.  
  
- Tostadas... - mi cara no parecia muy segura, algo estaba mal, lo que sentia no eran mareos o dolor de cabeza... era algo que salia de mi interior. Me levanté de la cama y salí corriendo hacia el baño. Miwa se quedó mirandome muy preocupado y salió detras de mí.  
  
- Estas bien, Miki? -   
  
- Sí - dije sin animos. Casi desvanecia en el baño, a qué se debian estos mareos, dolores de cabeza y ahora vómitos, nunca me habia psado algo así ¿que estaba pasando?  
Salí del baño, Miwa me ayudo a llegar a la habitación.  
  
- Mujer, qué pasa contigo? -   
  
- Eso mismo me pregunto, por momentos estoy muy bien y de repente me llegan los mareos y ahora las nauseas... -   
  
- Tendrias que ir a ver a un medico, es lo mejor! -   
  
- Lo sé, es lo primiero que haré cuando llegue a Japón -   
  
- Por que no visitas un medico aquí? seria mejor -  
  
- No, estoy bien. Esperaré a llegar a Japón. Gracias por preocuparte por mi! -   
  
- Eres una gran amiga, además de la esposa de mi mejor amigo... y una socia muy importante en la empresa... -  
  
- jajaja - me reí - Gracias! -   
  
Me quedé un rato pensativa, me vino a la mente el por qué Yuu nos habia mandado a los dos a firmar el dichoso contrato...  
  
- Regresa a Japón - dijo Miwa, sacandome de mis pensamientos - Yo me quedaré a finalizar los detalles del contrato, vete tranquila y vé a ver a un medico... -  
  
- Ya estoy aquí! puedo harme cargo y ... -   
  
- Vete, mujer. Yo me quedo y no lo discutiremos más, esta decidido! - dijo Miwa, mientras cogia el telefono.  
  
- Qué haces? - pregunté  
  
- Llamar a una compañia aerea para reservar tu vuelo de regreso a Japón -   
  
- Gracias, Miwa - le dediqué una sonrisa, que lo hice sonrojar.  
  
Estaba segura de que debia quedarme en Estados Unidos, pero tambien era cierto que en mi estado no seria de gran ayuda. Además tenia muchas ganas de ver a mi querido Yuu.  
Cuano Miwa colgó el telefono, me dijo que el vuelo que reservó era mañana por la mañana a primera hora.  
  
- Tengo una idea genial - dije con una gran sonrisa - Yuu no sabe que regreso, por lo tanto le daré una sorpresa, que opinas? no le diras nada, verdad? -  
  
- Vale, no diré nada, pero con una condición... - me miró con una cara media traviesa.  
  
- Que me vas a pedir? - la verdad era que yo confiaba mucho en Miwa, pero su cara me decia que me hiba a pedir algo "raro". Puese cara de desconfianza.  
  
- Que piensas que te voy a pedir? - dijo hacercandose más hacia mi, esto ya no me gustaba - Que piensas que te voy a pedir? - volvio a repetir.  
  
- No lo sé... - dije mientras trataba de alejarme de él.  
  
Pero de repente se separó de mi, y se empezó a reir.  
  
- Por qué te ries? - pregunte  
  
- Qué piensas que te voy a pedir? - dijo mientras se seguia riendo - Pensaste que te hiba a pedir algo indesente??? jajaja -   
  
- Me estabas bromeando? -   
  
- Claro que sí, solo te hiba a pedir que vayas al medico esta tarde, nada más - dijo mientras se reia de la cara que puse - sabes que jamás te pondria una mano encima... eres la mujer de mi mejor amigo. Tendrias que haber visto tu cara, jajaja -   
  
- Pues a mi no me parece nada gracioso - dije mientras cogia la almohada y la tiraba sobre su cara.  
  
- Ah! con que quieres una guerra de almohadas??? - dijo mientras cogia la otra almohada - pues ya veras! -   
  
Lo paso a continuación fue una guerra de almohadas que dejo destrosadas las dos almohadas que habian sobre la cama. Pero la pasamos muy bien, me ayudo a olvidarme de mis malestares.  
Cuando terminamos, nos sentamos en un sofá del living. Miwa preparó algo para comer, mientras que yo llamaba a la clinica del Dr. Andrews. El doctor era amigo de Miwa, y dijo que me atendería a las 16hs de esa misma tarde.  
Miwa regreso de la cocina con un esquisito plato de Spaghettis a la boloniesa (es uno de mis platos preferidos).  
  
- Haber si te gusta este rico plato de spaghettis -   
  
- Mmm! estoy segura de que sí! -  
  
Miwa dejo el plato sobre la mesa, justo en frente mio.  
  
- Joder! - dije mientras salia corriendo hacia el baño. De nuevo las nauseas se apoderaban de mí, dejandome completamente a la deriba... dejandome débil como una pluma.   
  
- Creo saber lo que tienes, Miki... - murmuró Miwa.  
  
***********************Fi del segon capitol***********************  
  
Hola!!!  
Espero que les guste el fanfic que estais leyendo, ya que me ha costado mucho por que es mi primer fanfic. Muchas gracias por leerlo!!!!!  
Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o queja no dudeis en hacerla saber, escribiendo a:  
ladymiky@hotmail.com  
  
Muchas Gracias, nuevamente!!! 


	3. Una Gran Noticia

-Capitulo 3-   
"Una gran noticia"  
  
- Buenos Dias, Señora Matsura - dijo el médico.  
  
- Buenos Dias, Doctor -   
  
- Cuenteme... que es lo que la trae a visitarme? -   
  
- Bueno por donde comenzar? Comenzaré por el principio - comencé a comentarle todos mis malestares, desde los simples dolores de cabeza hasta las nauseas que habia tenido durante toda la mañana.  
  
- O sea, que todos estos sintomas los comenzó a tener desde que llegó de Japón? -   
  
- Así parece, digame la verdad qué es lo que tengo? me voy a curar? no es nada grave, verdad? -   
  
- Ja! ja! Tranquila! No puedo pronosticarle nada hasta estar seguro -   
  
- O sea que ya sabe que puedo tener? -  
  
- Creo que si, pero no se lo puedo asegurar hasta hacerle unos analisis de sangre -   
  
- Claro... unos analisis - estaba muy intranquila, los nervios me estaban comiendo. Ya no sabia que hacer, tenia mucho miedo de tener un enfermedad grave, yo nunca habia tenido estos sintomas todos juntos y continuos.  
  
- Le sacaré una muestra de sangre, y en unos dias podra venir a buscar los resultados... allí saldrá toda la verdad - dijo mientras cogia una jeringa.  
  
- Unos dias? -   
  
- Si, claro. Siempre tardan unos dias -   
  
- Es que hay un problema, tengo un vuelo de regreso a Japón mañana a las 9 -   
  
El doctor me miro, con cara de no poder hacer nada. Los analisis de sangra siempre tardan unos dias, me volvio a repetir.  
  
- Doctor, necesito saber que tengo, lo antes posible. Por eso vengo a verlo, crei que como era amigo de Miwa, usted podria acelerar los tramites.  
  
- Claro que puedo ayudarla, pero de los analisis no me encargo yo -  
  
- Por favor, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer.... por favor.... - mi cara era de una chica que estaba pidiendo su ultima voluntad, reflejaba desesperación pero a la vez esperanza.  
  
- Vale! de acuerdo, pero no me ponga esa cara. Pero no puedo asegurarle nada -   
  
- Gracias! - le dije con una gran alegria.  
  
Salí de la clinica y me fui hacia el hotel, necesitaba preparar las valijas y las cosas que llevaría.   
  
********************  
Estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación, cuando una voz me detuvo.  
  
- Como te fue? -   
  
- Vas a seguirme todo el dia? -   
  
- Solo quiero asegurarme de que estas bien, no quiero que luego venga Yuu a reclamarme de que no te cuidé -   
  
- Pues, yo ya estoy grandecita, sé cuidarme sola -   
  
- Vale! entonces me voy - comenzó el camino de ida, cuando yo lo detuve.  
  
- Donde crees que vas, Miwa? Gracias a ti, mañana estaré junto a mi amorcito, Yuu. Lo minimo que puedo hacer es... - de repente las luces se apagaron por lo que se hizo imposible ver bien a Miwa.  
  
- Miki, estas ahí? -   
  
- Si, aqui estoy... - dije mientras me hiba acercando a él. Mi voz sonaba diferente... no era la habitual voz chillona, era una voz sensual... que insinuaba mucho.  
  
- Donde está la luz? - dijo Miwa.  
  
- No lo sé... - me habia acercado lo suficiente, estaba frente a él.  
  
- Qué... qué haces? - preguntó algo nervioso, cuando sintió que mi rostro se acercaba a su cuello.   
  
- Qué quieres que haga? - le dije de forma sensual al oido.   
  
Los nervios de Miwa se hicieron notar, apesar de que las luces estaban apagadas se podia ver a un Miwa muy nervioso. Comencé a cogerle la mano muy suavemente... él no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando. Sin que se dira cuenta con la otra mano encendí la luz.   
  
- Sabes, una cosa? - mi voz no habia cambiado seguia igual de sensual e insinuante que antes.  
  
- Que... cosa? - dijo muy nerviosamente.  
  
- Pensaste que hiba hacer algo indesente? - le dije mientras me alejaba de él.  
  
- Te estas riendo de mi? - dijo mientras dingia estar molesto.  
  
- Eso fue por lo esta mañana, tenia que vengarme -   
  
- Muy graciosa, Miki! -   
  
- Te lo habias creido?? -   
  
Entramos en la habitación, yo fui derecho a cambiarme. Mientras que Miwa se sentó en el sofá.  
La noche ya iba callendo, el dia acababa. Una bella luna aparecia en el cielo, dando una encantadora luz. Una luz muy especial que iluminaba toda la ciudad.  
  
***************************  
  
- Miwa, despierta!!! -   
  
- Quee...ee! - decia entre sueños.  
  
- Toc... Toc... - alguien golpeaba a la puerta.  
  
- Ya va! - grité mientras me ponia algo presentable para abrir la puerta.  
  
- Que hora es? - preguntó Miwa mientras se desperesaba.  
  
- Dejame ver... son las... 11 de la noche, ya va! - volvia a gritar a la puerta.  
  
- Las 11???????!!!!!! - gritó Miwa - Joder!! me quedé dormido, se supone que tenia una cita a las 8:30 - decia mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación.   
  
- Ya tranquilizate! vete de una vez, dudo que a tu chica te reciba, pero ve de una vez -   
  
Fuí hacia la puerta principal, y abrí la puerta.  
  
- Sra. Matsura? -  
  
- Si, soy yo - dije - que sucede? -   
  
- Han venido a dejar esto para usted - diciendo esto me entrega un sobre que llevaba mi nombre - Muchas Gracias! - cogí el sobre y cerre puerta.  
  
- Me voy, urgente!! - dijo Miwa dirijiendose hacia la puerta - que te trajeron? - pregunto a ultimo momento.  
  
- Es de la clinica... - me quedé quieta con el sobre en la mano. Sabia muy bien lo que habia dentro, este sobre decia qué enfermedad tenia, decia a que se debian mis sintomas. Que miedo que tenia! - Son los resultados del analisis de sangre - le dije a Miwa.  
  
- Y que dice? ... no vas ha abrirlo? - mientras decia esto se acercó a mi.  
  
- Si, claro... - miré de nuevo el sobre, las manos me temblaban. La cabeza me empezaba a dar vuelta, eso significaba solo una cosa... los mareos volvian. Me cogí de la pared. Miwa que vió mis nervios, cogió el sobre y dijo:  
  
- Quieres que lo abra yo? - con un movimiento de mi cabeza, acepte su propuesta. Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer en voz baja. Yo lo miraba con unos nervios que me comian (jamás olvidaré como me sentí esa noche), cuando terminó de leer dijo: - A esto le tienes tanto miedo? -   
  
- Que tengo, Miwa? dime la verdad... -   
  
- Claro que te diré la verdad... aunque... si no te lo dijera lo notarias tarde o temprano en los próximos 9 meses - lo que dijo no entendia, que queria decirme? Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.  
  
- Que sucede, Miwa? -  
  
- Estas embarazada, Miki! Vas a ser mamá -   
  
- ... -   
  
Eso fue lo ultimo que escuché antes de caer inconsiente en el suelo. Esto parecia un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad. Era algo que tanto habia deseado, durante mucho tiempo. "Mamá" esa era una palabra que pense que tardaria mucho en escuchar, en cambio ahora el tiempo se acortó, muy pronto todos me reconocerian como una madre, y principalmente mi propio hijo o hija me diria "mamá", claro... que tardaría un tiempo hasta que comience a hablar. Pero en ese momento solo podia pensar en mi bebé y en su futuro.  
  
*********************************************************Fi del tercer capitol**************************************************************** 


	4. Una triste realidad

- Capitulo 4 -  
"Una triste realidad"  
  
- Ya he llegado, que contenta estoy -   
  
Por fin esta de regreso en Tokio. Todabia no podia creer que estaba embarazada. Hacia unas semanas atras, le habia pedido a Yuu que queria tener un hijo, sin saber que ya lo tenia en mi interior, por que mi embarazo ya tiene dos meses. Entonces Yuu, habia reaccionado mal, pero estaba segura que se debió a mi petición tan repentina, creia que esa habia sido la causa.  
Me tomé un Taxi, que me dejo en la puerta de mi casa. Le pague al taxista y este se fue. Me quedé en la puerta mirando la casa, me hizo acordar de muchos recuerdos. Pero en ese momento solo me venia a la cabeza una cosa, que muy pronto la casa se llenaria de llantos de bebé, de juguetes tirados, de pañales y mamaderas. Pero eso era lo que más queria, lo que anelaba. Entré en casa, dejé las valijas a un costado de la entrada, miré la hora... eran las 5 de la tarde, Yuu todabia estaba trabajando. Él no sabia de mi regreso por eso no me extrañó que la casa este un poco desordenada. Hiba a comenzar a levantar las cosas cuando un ruido me llamó la atención. Quién podria ser? Comencé a subir las escaleras muy suavemente, para que nadie notará mi presencia. Cada vez se acercaba más a las extrañas voces, hasta que comenzó a reconocer a los dueños de esas palabras...  
  
- Cuando regresa? -  
  
- No lo sé, me llamará para irla a buscar al aeropuerto, por qué? que sucede? -   
  
- Nada, es solo que no me siento muy bien haciendo esto... -   
  
- Si ya! te entiendo, pero no podemos evitarlo, necesito estar cerca tuyo -  
  
- A mi tampoco me gusta estar separada de ti -   
  
- Te he dicho cuanto te quiero? -   
  
- Mmm!? unas 200 veces? ja! ja! -   
  
- ja! ja! -   
  
Mi cuerpo estaba en el pasillo, inmovil. Pero mi mente volaba, no podia creer lo que oia. No era cierto. Me tapé los oidos, para detener esas palabras, y dejar de escuchar las cosa que se decian en la habitación continua.  
Me levanté y salí corriendo, no solo del pasillo... sino que tambien de la casa. No queria permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar, que por primera vez desconocia por completo. En un momento así, lo primero que haria es ir a la casa de mi mejor amiga y desahogarme allí con ella, pero estaba claro que Meiko estaba ocupada... en la casa que yo misma habia diseñado ... en la habitación en la que muchas veces hice el amor con la persona que amo ... estaba con mi propio marido.  
No sabia donde ir. Un trueno iluminó la ciudad... y el cielo comenzó a llorar... Las gotas comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, y pero yo aun así seguia caminando, sin un rumbo, no me importaba lo que me podia pasar... hasta que me di cuenta de lo egoista que estaba ciendo en pensar solo en mí... ahora tambien tenia que pensar en mi bebé. Necesitaba un lugar para refugiarme de las lagrimas del cielo.   
Llegué a una casa. Era el unico lugar donde podia ir. Toqué el timbre...  
  
- Si... quien es? - dijo la voz de un hombre al abrir la puerta.  
  
- Ginta... - me tiré en sus brazos y comencé a llorar desesperadamente.  
  
El pobre chico no entendia nada, al ver la forma en que lo abrazada, me abrazó fuertemente. Mis brazos lo apretaban mucho, hasta que ya dejo de sentir esa fuerza...  
  
- Miki!? Miki??? -   
  
***********  
  
Cuando desperté mis ojos seguian llorando. Me abrazé a la almohada y trataba de tranquilizarme pero me era imposible, las lagrimas brotaban sin parar, no las podia contener. Estaba en una cama tapada con una sabana...miré de un lado para el otro, me hubiera levantado sino fuera por que no estaba vestida... estaba desnuda.   
Alguien golpeó la puerta.  
  
- Pase! - dije sin saber quien estaria del otro lado.  
  
- Hola! Miki, veo que ya has despertado -   
  
- Ginta?! - diciendo esto me tapé urgentemente.  
  
- Tranquila solo vine a traerte algo para comer -  
  
- Como es que estoy... -   
  
- ...desnuda? Tranquila que yo no te he desvestido, lo ha hecho Arimi; estabas toda mojada y podrias enfermarte.  
  
- Gracias - dije, aun tenia la cabeza en las nubes.  
  
- Como te sientes? -   
  
- ... -   
  
- Vale! Estaré en la sala de estar, si necesitas algo solo pidelo -  
  
Yo todabia seguia ausente, no escuchaba nada de lo que me decian. Vi como Ginta se ponia de pie, fue ahí cuando reaccione. Lo cogi del brazo muy fuertemente y comencé a llorar. ël me abrazó tratandome de consolar.  
  
- Qué pasa, Miki? Me estas asustando! -   
  
- Ginta! ... Yuu... - mis llantos empezaron a sonar de una manera muy desesperaba, que me impedia continuar.  
  
- Qué pasa con Yuu? - preguntó con preocupación pero tambien curiosidad - Tranquilizate! Para de llorar... y explicate mejor -   
  
- Vale! - mis lagrimas seguian saliendo pero trate de contenerla, aunque sea un rato. Respiré hondo y trate de comenzar hablar - Hace unas horas que llegue de Estados Unidos... - me detuve.  
  
- Continua... - me dijo, interesado en lo que hiba a comenzar a narrar.  
  
- Llegué a casa... pense que Yuu no estaria por que era muy temprano, a esa hora él esta en la oficina... pero me equivoqué... él si estaba en casa... en la habitación... en nuestra habitación y... - mis lagrimas volvieron a salir, intenté detenerlas pero me fue imposible... brotaban y brotaban ... Todo lo que decia lo decia entrecortado y con mucha tristeza.  
  
- Y que pasó? - preguntó intrigado.  
  
- No estaba solo, Ginta... - mientras decia esto le apreté más fuerte el brazo - estaba con una mujer... -   
  
- Qué me estas queriendo decir? - su cara no expresaba otra cosa que confusión - Cómo que estaba con una mujer? con quién? -  
  
Mi mirada estaba perdida, miraba un punto fijo. La situación para mi era parte de un horrible sueño.  
  
- Decia palabras cariñosas... y no eran para mi... eran para mi mejor amiga... -   
  
Un gran silencio inundó la habitación. Yo seguia inmovil, mirando un punto fijo, y pidiendole a Dios que todo esto sea un maldito sueño, y que al despertar Yuu esté a mi lado, amandome de la misma forma que lo amo yo. Pero nada susedia, lamentablemente esta era la realidad... era la triste y fria realidad. No podia escapar de este destino.  
  
- Estas tratando de decirme que Meiko y Yuu son amantes? es una broma, verdad? -   
  
- No es broma, los escuche a los dos muy claramente... no estoy mintiendo! -   
  
La cara de Ginta era confusa, no expresaba tristeza pero tampoco alegris, supongo que en ese momento no sabia que decir, que hacer o como reaccionar.  
  
- No estoy mientiendoooo!!! - grite con mucha desesperación, esperando que Ginta se convenciera. Él me abrazó nuevamente.  
  
*********************  
- Ya he llegado!! Ginta cariño, dónde estás? -   
  
- Aquí... - la voz provenia del salón.  
  
- Qué pasa cariño? tienes mala cara! - la recien llegada dejo las bolsas de la compra sobre la mesa, se acercó a su marido y se sentó frente a él - Qué pasó con Miki? Has podido hablar con ella? -   
  
- Sí... como pudo!? - apretó fuertemente sus puños, en forma de rabia y enojo.   
  
- Cómo pudo, quién? -   
  
- Te juro que yo jamás te haria algo así, te lo juro... eres la mujer que más amo... jamás haria algo que te hiciera sufrir y ... -   
  
- Vale Ginta! Tranquilo, que pasa? Ya se que no me harias sufrir... yo tambien te amo, pero que tiene que ver todo esto con Miki? -   
  
- Se trata de Yuu... -   
  
- Que sucede con Yuu? -   
  
- El desgraciado la engaña - Ginta estaba muy furioso. Hace unos años atras le habia prometido a Miki que aceptaba su relación con Yuu, pero que pobre de él si la hacia sufriri. Yuu tendria que verselas con él. Y estaba claro que ese momento habia llegado.  
  
- Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo? es una acusación muy grave! -   
  
- Estoy seguro, Miki esta sufriendo tanto, por la culpa de Yuu. Ella misma lo vió -   
  
- Pobre, Miki! -   
  
- Pues yo creo que deberias decir "pobre yuu" -   
  
- Por que? si la afectada es Miki -   
  
- Por que encuanto lo vea lo voy a desfigurar. Me las va ha pagar, ese maldito!! Como se atreve! -  
  
- Tranquilo! Como esta, Miki? esta mejor? -   
  
- Si, ahora logre que se durmira, tuve que darle uno de esos calmantes que uso a veces -   
  
- No me lo puedo creer de Yuu! De casualidad, Miki sabe quien es la "amiga" de Yuu? -   
  
- Creo que eso es lo que más le duele a Miki - bajo la cabeza, sin poder creerlo todabia - no solo llora la traición del hombre al que ama, sino que tambien llora la traición de su mejor amiga... Meiko -  
  
- Queee? - Arimi abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, nunca se lo hubiera podido imaginar - Meiko???? -   
  
- Si... Meiko -   
  
*******Fin del Cuarto capitulo*********  
  
***Nota de la Autora***  
  
Ni Hao!!!!! Como estais?? Disculpenmen los fanaticos de Miki y Yuu, pero me parece que es más emocionante si la traición no solo es por parte de Yuu sino que tambien por parte de Meiko. Eso lo hace más emocionate.  
Este es el primer fanfic que escribo... que nervios.... Por esa razón es muy importante para mí saber vuestra opinión. De esa manera sé si les interesa o no este fanfic, y me dan más ganas de escribir.  
  
Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias o lo que quieran (menos virus) enviadlo a ladymiky@hotmail.com  
  
Gracias!!!! Espero que os guste lo que escribo. Hasta el proximo capitulo. 


	5. Solos

- Capitulo 5 -   
" Solos "  
El sol iluminó la habitación, obligandome a abrir los ojos. Me levanté lentamente. A pesar de que mi mente no podia olvidar lo que habia sucedido el dia anterior... aun así me encontraba un poco más tranquila o mejor dicho más desahogada. La conversación que habia tenido la noche anterior con Ginta me habia ayudado bastante a sobre llevar mi situación... aunque cada ves que volvia a pensar en eso, mis ojos se ponia llorosos y algunas lagrimas comenzaban a salir.   
Me puse de pie y con la vista, revisé la habitación buscando mi ropa, ya que todabia me encontraba desnuda. Cogi de una silla, que estaba en el lado derecho de la cama, una bata (que por lo grande que era me supuse que era de Ginta) la cogi creyendo que no tendria ningun problema en que me la pusiese. Le hice un fuerte nudo a la bata, para evitar que se abriera, y me encaminé hacia la puerta.  
Atravese el pasillo, y comencé a escuchar voces, enseguida supe que eran Arimi y Ginta.   
  
- Hola... - dije muy suavemente.  
  
- Mi...Miki?! - dijo Ginta sorprendido al verme levantada.  
  
- Como estas, Miki? - dijo Arimi acercandose a mí, y abrasandome. Yo le correspondí en ese abrazo. Ambas nos acercamos a la mesa.  
  
- Estoy... estoy... bien - los recuerdos y las lagrimas comensaron a salir, no podia detenerlas.  
  
- Tranquila, Miki! - dijo Arimi abrasandome nuevamente.  
  
******************  
  
El mediodia llegó. Mi estado de animo estaba un poco mejor, aunque no reia ni sonreia.   
Despues de ayudar a Arimi en la cocina con la comida, nos sentamos todos a la mesa. Los tres nos encontrabamos en silencio. Supongo que ambos tenian miedo de mensionar algo que me hiciera recordar o que me hiciera llorar nuevamente. Entonces decidí romper el silencio.  
  
- Tengo que ir a casa a buscar mis cosas... ayer me he dejado las maletas en la entrada - dije seriamente - además necesito ropa y mis tarjetas de credito para pagar un hotel hasta que consiga un lugar donde vivir -   
  
Ginta y Arimi se miraron mutuamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Y entonces Arimi dijo:  
  
- Miki, puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que quieras. Eres nuestraa amiga, y no te dejaremos sola -  
  
- Gracias, pero me gustaria estar sola -  
  
- Lo siento, Miki, pero en este momento no es lo mejor, tienes que estar con gente que te apoye y te ayude a superarlo -  
  
Arimi asistió con la cabeza. Luego, continuo sirviendo los platos.   
Mire detalladamente el plato que mi amiga me habia servido, lo habia preparado yo misma. Pero no podia creerlo, las nauseas volvieron repentinamente. Con mi mano me tape la boca y salí corriendo hacia el baño. Arimi salio detras de mi.  
  
- Miki?! estas bien?? que pasó? - dijo muy preocupada mientras entra en el baño.   
  
- Si estoy bien! - dije como si ya estubiera acostumbra a estos repentinos vomitos.  
  
Regresamos a la mesa, y Ginta me pregunto si estaba bien a lo que yo respondi que sí.   
  
- Tendrias que ir a ver a un medico - dijo Ginta.  
  
- Ya he ido a ver a uno, y ya se lo que tengo. Estoy bien no es nada serio. No me voy a morir. Tranquilos! - dije con mucha tranquilidad.  
  
- Que es lo que tienes, Miki? - ahora la que preguntaba era Arimi.  
  
- No quiero hablar de eso, si no les molesta. Lo siento -   
  
- Esta bien, no pasa nada. Pero solo una cosa: no es nada grave, verdad? - insistió Ginta.  
  
- Ya te dije que te estes tranquilo. Estoy bien -  
  
No queria hablar sobre el tema, pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendria que hacerlo. Antes de llegar a Japón estaba tan contenta con la noticia de que estaba embarazada, pero... en cambio, ahora no se que haré. Mi bebé nacerá en medio de la separación de sus padres. Por que no pienso perdonarlos a ninguno de los dos, haberme mentido desde... no sé cuanto tiempo. Ahora estaremos solos... mientras decia esto me acaricia el abdomen.  
  
**********Fi del cinquè capitol************** 


	6. El Encuentro

- Capitulo 6 -   
"El encuentro"  
  
Ya estaba allí, en frente de la puerta de la casa en la que habia vivido durante los ultimos 5 años. La casa en la que tenia tantos buenos recuerdos. ahora todos esos recuerdo se los llevaba el viento. Mi cara estaba palida, no notaba sintomas ni buenos ni malos.  
Ginta habia insistido en acompañarme. De comienzo no queria pero luego me insistió tanto que llegue a pensar que cuando saliera de ahí estaria destrozada y que necesitaria a alguien a mi lado, entonces lo tendria a Ginta.   
  
- Estas bien? -   
  
- Si - dije antes de introducir las llaves y abrir la puerta.  
  
Entré en la casa, todo se encontraba tal cual estaba el dia anterior. Nada habia sido acomodado. Empecé a caminar con miedo de lo que podria descubrir o con lo que podria encontrarme.  
Llegamos a la sala de estar. Mire toda la sala como buscando algo, hasta que posé mi vista en un objeto, me acerque y lo cogi. Era un cuadro con una foto... una foto de Yuu y yo. Estabamos los dos abrazados, enseguida me vinieron los recuerdos de cuando sacamos esa foto. Habia sido en nuestra luna de miel. Estamos en una confiteria muy bonita, que en el fondo tenia un parque japones hermoso. Yo queria memorizar ese parque para siempre, y que no quede solo en mi memoria, no! yo se lo queria enseñar a todos. entoces le pedimos a un camarero que si nos podria sacar una foto a Yuu y a mi, pero que se notará muy bien el parque. Esa foto era una de mis favoritas. Cuando cumplimos una semana viviendo juntos, le regalé a Yuu, esta foto en este mismo cuadro, para que recuerde que siempre estariamos juntos. Ese era mi mayor sueño.  
Intenté sentarme en el sofá que tenia detras mio, pero me maree y tiré al suelo la lámpara que habia sobre la mesita del telefono (al lado del sofá).   
Ginta se agachó, al igual que yo, a levantar los restos de la lampara. Juntabamos pedaso por pedaso, con todos ellos en la mano, me puse de pie y me disponia a ir a la cocina a tirarlos, cuando alguien me sorprendió.  
  
- Miki?! -   
  
- Yu... Yuu?! - me asusté de tal modo que tire todos los pedaso de la lámpara al suelo.  
  
- Que haces aquí? creí que estaba en Estados Unidos? -   
  
- Y lo estaba, pero llegué ayer por la tarde... -   
  
Ginta se habia acercado.  
  
- Hola Ginta, que sorpresa? - dijo Yuu muy amistosamente.  
  
- La sorpresa es mia... estate seguro... - diciendo esto levantó su mano con el puño cerrado y lo golpeó en la cara a Yuu, tirandolo al suelo, herido.   
  
- Gintaaa?! - grité - que haces? -   
  
- Eres un desgraciado y un cobarde, que hace sufrir a una mujer tan buena y dulce como Miki - traté de tranquilizarlo, pero era inutil... cada vez se ponia peor. Estaba muy furioso. Me interpuse en el medio de los dos, para que no siga con eso. No le pegó más pero si le gritó - No tienes perdón!!! Me las vas a pagar, estupido!! -   
Yuu permanecia en el suelo. Tenia una cara de no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar:  
  
- Se puede saber que te pasa, Ginta? Yo no te he hecho nada, como para que te pongas así -   
  
- Es cierto no me has hecho nada a mí, pero si a Miki y para mí es lo mismo... es como si me lo hubieras hecho a mi -  
  
- Miki, puedes explicarme de que habla Ginta? que es lo tan grave que te hice como para que raccione así? - dijo en forma de burla para Ginta.  
  
Otra vez Yuu habia resultado golpeado, pero esta vez no habia sido Ginta, sino que yo. Le pegué una bofetada que le giré la cara.  
Él se quedó mirandome. No entendia a que venia todo esto. Jamás me habia dolido tanto el corazón como aquella vez. Mis sentimientos estaban guardados allí adentro.  
  
- A diferencia de Ginta, yo no te voy a insultar... aunque ganas no me faltan. Solo voy a decirte que quiero el divorcio... y que quiero que te vayas de esta casa - mis lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Queria hacerme la fuerte, pero no podia. El amor que sentia por Yuu era más fuerte.  
  
- De que estas hablando, Miki? -   
  
- Creo que estoy siendo clara... pero si quieres puedo explicarme mejor -   
  
- Pues si, me gustaria por que no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando -   
  
- Vale! Cuanto hace que te acuestas con mi mejor amiga? creo que he sido clara, que opinas, Ginta? -  
  
- Yo creo que sí... muy clara -   
  
- Y tu Yuu que opinas? -   
  
- De donde has sacado esa tonteria, Miki? quien te pudo decir semejante men... - no lo dejé terminar.  
  
- Nadie me lo dijo, lo ví y lo escuche yo misma, ayer cuando llegue de Estados Unidos -   
  
- Que viste? - pregunto Yuu.  
  
- Lo suficiente, no quiero hacer esto más largo, Yuu -   
  
- Puedo explicartelo, te lo juro! - dijo tratando de excusarse.  
  
- No quiero escuchar tus explicaciones, ya he escuchado suficiente. Solo quiero que te vayas y que me dejes... - ya no pude contenerme más, las lagrimas salieron descontroladamente. Mi fortaleza no era más que un escudo para mantener una imagen firme delante de Yuu, pero no me habia servido, por que yo estaba llorando y él estaba ahí viendome.  
  
- Ya! vete, por favor! - diciendo esto me desplomé en el suelo. Tapandome la cara con las manos, para evitar que me vean llorar. Pero era imposible.  
  
- Miki... yo... - dijo Yuu intentando hacercarse a consolarme.  
  
- Ya la has oido - dijo Ginta mientras se interponia entre nosotros.  
  
- No te metas en esto, Ginta. Este es un asunto entre Miki y yo - dijo Yuu  
  
- Ya bastaa?! - grité - Yuu vete de mi vista, no quiero verte -   
  
- Pero... -   
  
- Vete, no me hagas sufrir más, por favor! - le suplique a Yuu. Mientras seguia llorando.  
  
Él se dió media vuelta y se fue. A donde? no lo sé, solo sé que abandonó la casa, pegando un fuerte portazo tras él.  
Continué llorando, pero ahora era un llanto más doloroso, más firioso y rabioso. Ginta se agacho, y me abrazó furtemente, para transmitirme tranquilidad.  
  
- Tranquila, Miki! No estas sola... Arimi y yo estamos contigo, tranquila! -   
  
****************************Fin del Sexto capitulo****************************  
  
Nota de la Autora:  
  
Hola!!! Les gustó? a que se pone interesante, no? Miki le dirá la verdad a Yuu?   
Primero quiero darles las gracias a Nabiki-chan (por su apoyo) y a KaroL y a mer, por los Reviews. Pense que a nadie le interesaria leer mi fanfic, pero parece que me equivoque y que por lo menos alguien lo lee. Muchas Gracias!!! Me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo. Tengo muchas ideas para seguir adelante, solo espero que alguien las lea. Tambien le agradesco a mi fiel consejero que lee y me aconseja con este fic.  
  
Muchos Saludos...  
  
Y Felices Fiestas!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***RinaLina*** 


	7. Unas Palabras de Consuelo

- Capitulo 7 -  
"Unas palabras de consuelo"  
  
Ya has pasado 2 meses desde que me he enterado de la relación entre Yuu y mi ex-mejor amiga, Meiko. El tiempo habia pasado y yo aun no habia podido superarlo del todo.  
Meiko habia intentado hablar conmigo, para supuestamente ella, explicarme como eran las cosas. Pero estaba claro que no habia nada que explicar. Nunca la quise resivir. Cada vez que venia yo le cerraba la puerta o directamente no le abria. No la queria escuchar ni la queria ver.  
El divorcio ya casi estaba finalizando, solo faltaban algunos pequeños detalles pero luego: Yuu y yo seriamos dos completos desconocidos, ya no nos inirá nada... bueno, en realidad todabia habia algo que nos unia... aunque él no lo sabia. Y no estba dispuesta a decirselo. No queria verlo más, apesar de que aun lo amo y mucho. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, me ponia las manos en el abdomen.   
Mi bebé ya llevaba dentro de mí, 4 meses y medio. La panza no se podia disimular más tiempo, algo tenia que hacer. Nadie sabia que estaba embarazada. Se lo queira decir a mis padres, pero cuando vi la reacción que tubieron cuando se enteraron que Yuu y yo nos separabamos, decidi que lo mejor seria esperar.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
- Papá, mamá, Chiyako y ......................... necesito hablar con vosotros - dije seriamente.  
  
- Dinos cariño, que quieres decirnos? - dijo animadamente mamá.  
  
- Que pasó que no ha venido Yuu contigo? - preguntó curiosamente Chiyako.  
  
- Hace unos dias que no veo a Yuu... - esperé unos minutos para porder ver su reacción.  
  
- Como que hace unos dias que no lo ves? quieres decir que no sabes donde está? - preguntó preocupadamente Chiyako.  
  
- No, tranquilos. Supongo que Yuu esta bien. A lo que yo me refiero es a que Yuu se ha ido de casa - hice una pausa, y vi detalladamente sus rostros. Ninguno hizo comentario alguno. Se quedaron duros, me miraron fijamente sin querer entender lo que decia. Hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio.  
  
- Que quieres decir con eso? - preguntó mama.  
  
- Lo que habeis escuchado... Yuu se fue de casa por que nos vamos a separar. Vamos a divorciarnos - dije friamente mirando el suelo.  
  
- Os divorciareis? - dijo extrañada Chiyako.  
  
- Asi es... ya hemos tomado la decición -   
  
- Pero por que? Haceis muy buena pareja, que ha pasado? - preguntó papa.  
  
- Hemos tenido algunas diferencias... que no podemos dejar pasar... - no queria decirles la verdad. Todabia amo a Yuu, y me preocupaba lo que puedan pensar de él. Es él quien debe explicar lo sucedido.  
  
- Que diferencias tan grandes pueden ser como para que os separeis? - dijo mamá tristemente.  
  
- Ya... ya no sentimos lo mismo... los sentimientos han cambiado - dije. No queria seguir mintiendo, pero queria que fuese Yuu quien explicase su situación. Ya que todo esto habia comenzado por su culpa.   
Todos permanecieron callados, mirandose los unos a los otros. Esperando que explicase algo más y no solo esas pocas razones que se notaba que eran excusas. El silencio se rompio cuando Chiyako y mamá comenzaron a llorar por nuestra desgracia. Murmuraban cosas que no tenian sentido, y lamentaban que nos separemos. Papá intentaba consolarlas.  
  
*Fin del Flash Back*  
  
- Ding... Dong... - el sonido del timbre me habia sacado de la consentración. Me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos para volver a la realidad.  
  
- Si! ya vá... - dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta - Hola!! Miwa... como has estado? Pasa... - diciendo esto Miwa entró en la casa.  
  
- Hola Miki! He venido a saber como estas tú... - dijo preocupadamente - he hablado con Yuu y me lo acontado todo. Yo... lo siento, de verdad - decia esto mientras entrabamos en el salón y nos sentabamos en el sofá.  
  
- No tienes por que sentir nada - decia para tranquilisarlo - Tu no sabias nada verdad? Me refiero a que no me mentias? - lo que yo queria saber, era si Miwa, por ser el mejor amigo de Yuu, sabia la relación que habia entre mi marido y mi mejor amiga.  
  
- Saber qué? He llegado hace unos dias de Estados Unidos... y solo sé que os vais a divorciar, nada más. Yuu no me ha querido explicar nada más por telefono. Hemos quedado en vernos hoy en la cafeteria que esta en frente de la biblioteca -   
  
- Has estado los ultimos dos meses en Estados Unidos? crei que ya habias regresado hace tiempo! - me extraño que se estubiese tanto tiempo en America.  
  
- Bueno es que he conocido una chica... oh! era unica y guapisima ... ella fue el motivo de que mi estancia en Estados Unidos se haya alargado. Jo! cada vez que me acuerdo de ella... - mientras decia esto se le iluminaba la mirada. Pero de repente su mirada se puso seria - Pero aunque esa chica era guapisima... nada se compara con la belleza y la dulsura de mi adorable pero imposible... Meiko... aaaah!! -   
  
Ese nombre hizo que mi mente se nublara por completo. No queria ni oir ese nombre. En ese momento me dí cuenta que Miwa seguia enamorado de Meiko, como reaccionaria cuando le dijera que Yuu esta con ella?  
  
- Bueno pero nos estamos llendo del tema, me podrias decir que es lo que ha pasado. Por que esa idea tan repentina del divorcio. Este es el momento en el que teniais que estar más unidos que nunca. Su hijo esta a punto de llegar, es una bendición de Dios -   
su voz realmente sonaba preocupada.  
  
- Yuu ya no me ama... - dije muy friamente.  
  
- Como que no te ama? de donde has sacado esa tonteria? Yuu te ama mucho -   
  
- Pues estas muy equivocado... Yuu ya no siente nada por mi. apesar de que yo lo sigo amando como el primer dia, él ya no me quiere -   
  
- Me cuesta creer lo que estas diciendo - dijo Miwa muy seguro de sus palabras.  
  
- Ama a otra persona... una persona muy cercana a nosotros - no queria decir su nombre, seria bueno que yuu se encargase que decirselo.  
  
- A quien? como sabes eso? -   
  
- Ya no importa eso.No quiero seguir lastimandome analisando todo esto. estoy segura de que Yuu te explicará bien las cosas. Eres su amigo y a ti te lo dirá con todos los detalles - dije esto para poder exquivar el tema.  
  
- Me cuesta creer lo que me estas diciendo! Pero bueno, esperaré a hablar con Yuu para sacar conclusiones. Pasando a otro tema, que pasará con el bebé, por que él esta en medio de la separación de sus padres. Que es lo que haran? -   
  
- No haremos nada, por que Yuu no sabe nada todabia! - dije tranquilamente.  
  
- Queeee? - dijo sorprendido .  
  
- Como has oido, él no sabe nada de mi bebé... y no lo sabrá. Me has entendido? no quiero que le digas nada, yo me encargaré de todo. Es solo que por ahora no dire nada -   
  
- Como que no diras nada? no podras ocultar nueve meses de embarazo así como así. Además Yuu es el padre tiene derecho a saberlo y... -   
  
- Yuu perdio todos los derechos cuando nos traicionó... ya no quiero saber nada de él y no quiero que mi bebé tenga un padre que ha hecho sufrir a su madre tan cobardemente - mi tono de voz habia subido un poco.  
  
- Pues tampoco puedes ocultar tu embarazo. Cuando Yuu se entere no te lo va ha perdonar. Además te guste o no es su padre y... - el tono de Miwa tambien habia subido.  
  
- He dicho que NO - grité - no le voy a decir nada. Y tampoco quiero que le digas nada, me has oido? No puedo perdonarlo... por qué? por qué me tubo que hacer esto a mi? solo quiero saber por qué? - mis lagrimas salieron de nuevo, como tantas veces lo hacen. La fuerte Miki habia desaparecido para transformarse en una debil y fragil mujer que sufre por un amor perdido o robado.  
  
- Miki, lo siento... no he querido gritarte yo ... - no sabia que decir para consolarme, se acercó a mi y me abrazó.  
  
- No sé por qué... snif.... han pasado dos meses ya desde entonces y aun no puedo olvidarme de él. Como pudo hacerme esto? que le hice yo para que él me pagase así? tan mala esposa he sido?... snif ... para colmo estoy viviendo en esta casa que es inmensa para una sola persona. Me siento sola, avandonada... snif ya no sé que hacer para superar esto... snif...snif... - mis lagrimas seguian saliendo.  
  
- Tranquila Miki. Dime una cosa: si tienes tantas preguntas para hacer a Yuu por que no se las has hecho? me refiero a por que no le has preguntado el "por qué de su acción?" -   
  
- No quiero hablar más con él...snif... -  
  
***************Fin del septimo capitulo**************** 


	8. Regresar al Pasado

- Capitulo 8 -  
*Regresar al pasado*  
  
- No entiendo, por que tengo que ir yo? No pienso ir - dije furiosa.  
  
- Por que eres tú la que infrinjió el contrato con la empresa. Miki eres tú la que desapareció de la empresa... de Tokio... de Japón. Eres... TU - dijo Miwa cansado de repetirme siempre lo mismo.  
  
- No quiero volver a Japón, no hay otra manera de solucionar esto? Por favor? - le supliqué.  
  
- Haber Miki... - dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y se sentaba a mi lado - He mentido mucho durante los ultimos 3 años para cubrir tu paradero. he mentido a Yuu, a la empresa, a tus amigos y a tu familia. Por favor! Ve firma la reconciliación y regresa aquí. Vale? Hazlo por mí... - diciendo esto, cogió mi mano y la besó dulcemente - Princesa... por favor! -   
  
Me quedé seria durante unos minutos, tenia que pensar muy bien lo que haria, y luego dije:  
  
- Vale! Pero solo por tí, por que ya no me interesa nada que se relacione con Yuu o la empresa... - volvi a ponerme pensativa - Pero que pasará con Nicole? -   
  
- Si quieres la podemos dejar en casa de Susan... -   
  
- No, mi hija se viene conmigo - dije desidida.  
  
- Vale! Ve preparando las maletas, que nos vamos a Japón! jajaja - dijo riendose.  
  
- Pues más que a Japón iremos a mi pasado - murmuré.  
  
- Dijiste algo? -   
  
- No nada, sera mejor que me prepare las cosas -   
  
Ya habian pasado 3 años desde que Yuu y yo nos separamos oficialmente. Seguí con mi embarazo sola... bueno sola no, habia contado en todo momento con el apoyo de Miwa.  
Sin saber que hacer y como seguir ocultando mi panza, decidí escapar de esa cuidad que tantos problemas me traian. Mis padres no me dejaban en paz, ellos creian que todabia existia la posibilidad de que Yuu y yo nos reconciliemos, aun despues de divorciarnos. Ninguno sabia cuales habian sido las razones de nuestra separación, supongo que por eso insistia. Meiko y Yuu querian hablar conmigo, pero yo no queria verlos a ninguno de los dos. Ambos habian muerto en mi mente... para siempre.  
Sin saber que hacer... decidí que debia salir de ahí YA! Y así fue, me mudé a Estados Unidos. Siempre me habia gustado ese país, era maravilloso. Por eso lo habia elegido para vivir.  
Estando apunto de abandonar el país, me sorprendió mucho la actitud de Miwa en acompañarme.   
Nunca dejamos de ser amigos, él me ayudó durante todo el embarazo. Ocupo el lugar de un padre para mi bebé, en muchas oportunidades. Estubo conmigo como si tubiera la obligación de cuidarme. Me transforme en una pequeña hermanita para él. Nunca me ha dejado sola, tampoco me ha cobrado nada a cambio. Creo que estaría perdida sin él.   
Todos mis problemas y depresiones se solucionaron cuando Nicole llegó a mi vida. Ya no existia nadie ni nada que pudiese amargarme, ella me devolvió la sonrisa que Yuu me habia robado. Es una bebé hermosa, son su pelito cortito y rubio, igual a su padre. Sus ojos... sus ojos son iguales a los mios. Apesar de que recien tiene 3 años, yo ya noto su caracter. Y puedo decir que tiene una mezcla del caracter de Yuu y yo, pero tambien de sus alocados abuelos. Pero aun así es mi princesita... y la de Miwa (él la habia adoptado cariñosamente y ella él).  
Mi vida en Estados Unidos me habia ayudado a superar mis problemas, pero acambio me trajo otros. Cuando entré a trabajar en la empresa de Yuu, habia firmado un contrato en que me comprometía a trabajar para ellos durante 6 años. El problema surge cuando yo desaparesco de repente avandonado todas mis responsabilidad con la empresa. Ningun socio de la empresa sabe mi paradero (a excepción de Miwa, quien me ha estado cubriendo durante todo este tiempo). Todos me estan buscando, dos de los socios quieren hacerme juicio por incumplimiento del contrato. Yuu y Miwa sean opuesto. Los cuatro han llegado al acuerdo de darme la oportunidad de presentar una renuncia con la que, segun mi abogado, me libraria de juicios. Los otros dos socios habian aceptado por que saben que soy la ex-mujer del Arq. Matsuura, y por eso sedieron a llegar a un acuerdo que no perjudiciase a nadie, ni a la empresa pero tampoco a mi. Segun Miwa, tengo que agradecerselo a Yuu, ya que fue él quien saltó en mi defensa y el que insistió.  
Miwa me comento la idea, y aunque de comienzo me negé, luego tube que aceptar por mi propio bien. Así que ahí estabamos... saliendo hacia Japón para solucionar el dichoso problema...  
  
******************Fin del octavo capitulo***************** 


	9. La Llegada a Japón

- Capitulo 9 -   
"La llegada a Japón"  
  
- Por fin llegamos, que viaje tan extresante... - dije mientras recostaba a Nicole sobre la cama de Miwa.  
  
El viaje de Estados Unidos a Japón habia sido horrible, bueno para mi todos los viajes son horribles. Estaba cansadisima. Aunque tenia las sensaciones un poco mezcladas. Por un lado estaba muy mal por haber tenido que venir a Japón, ya sabia que este viaje no seria tan facil como lo pinta Miwa y que traeria problemas. Pero por otro lado tenia la sensación de estar satisfecha de haber regresado, supuse que eso se debia a que todabia amaba a Yuu y mi corazón sabia que pronto me encontraria con él, frente a frente.  
Decidimos con Miwa que nos quedariamos en su casa.   
Por la noche, mientras estabamos cenando:  
  
- Miki, he estado pensando: iras a ver a tus padres, verdad? - dijo intrigado de mi respuesta.  
  
- No habia pensado en eso... quizas... supongo... - en realidad ni yo misma sabia que hiba hacer. Queria ir a verlos pero eso simbolisaria explicar el por que de mi partida repentina. Aunque era obvio que hiba a ver a Yuu, y que él les comentaria de mi llega a Japón. Mejor seria ir a verlos - ...Bueno creo que si los ire a ver, pero mañana vere. Primero quiero terminar lo del contrato -  
  
- Vale! me parece fantastico, Miki. Ah!! otra cosa, has pensado quien será el padre de tu bebé? por que tus padres lo van ha querer saber... que diras? -   
  
Mi mirada se congeló, lo que decia Miwa era cierto. Que les diria? si les decia la verdad, Yuu me mataria... pero no les podia mentir... y mis padres no eson de esas personas que sepan guardar secretos... que haré?  
  
*************  
  
Por la mañana siguiente, tube que levantarme temprano. Satoshi me consiguió una reunion con los socios de la empresa a primera hora de la mañana. No queria llegar tarde.  
  
- jooo! Donde vas vestida de esa forma?? - preguntó una voz.  
  
- Estoy mal vestida? - dije preocupada.  
  
- No es por eso. Estas guapisisma, princesa... - dijo acercandose hacia mí.  
  
- Gracias... acaso estas celoso de que alguno pose lo ojos en mí? -  
  
- Jaja... solo me preocupo de que ningun maniatico se acerque a mi princesita! - diciendo esto se acercó y me tomó por la cintura.  
  
- Una pregunta... - dije mientras me libraba de sus brazos - desde cuando soy tu princesita? -   
  
- Era una broma... jajaja -   
  
- jajaja -   
  
- Vendras conmigo, verdad? No me dejaras sola en este momento...? -   
  
- Claro que sí, soy uno de los socios, tengo que estar presente - afirmó Miwa.  
  
*******************  
  
Llegamos a la empresa, nada habia cambiado, todo seguia igual. Satoshi habia intentado comunicarse desde casa para pedir una cita con los socios, pero no se habia podido comunicar... esas lineas siempre estas ocupadas. Apesar de que Miwa vivia en Estados Unidos, aun así siempre siguió con su trabajo con la empresa. a diferencia que se encargaba de la dirección de las obras del pais en donde vivia ahora.   
La reunión tendria que ser presenciada por los socios y los abogados de la empresa. Eso me habia dicho Miwa en un principio. De esa manera me evitaria estar a solas con Yuu.  
  
- Buenos Dias - dijo Miwa a la secretaria de Yuu.  
  
- Buenos... Buenos Dias, Arquitecto Miwa... no lo esperabamos tan pronto - dijo la secretaria  
  
- Pues, ya ves, Kami, aqui estoy de nuevo. Ha llegado Yuu? - dijo Miwa mientras nos dirijiamos al despacho de él.  
  
- Señor.. espere no puede pasar ahora - pero supongo que Miwa no escucho la adventencia de la secretaria. Estaba apunto de entrar a la oficina cuando yo lo cogí de la camisa.  
  
- Que haces? - dijo girandose para verme.  
  
- Escucha... - hice silencio, haciendo lo mismo Miwa.  
  
- Noo.. . ya basta... cariño... - la voz sonaba cariñosa, dulce y aunque pedia "parar" insinuaba "continuar".  
  
- Parece que no esta solo... - dijo Miwa riendose. Pero cuando se giro nuevamente para verme. Vió mi cara que contenia mucha tención. Y era cierto, en ese momento, al escuchar esas voces. Me parecia estar volviendo atras en el tiempo y recordar aquella noche que subiendo las escaleras de mi casa descubri una triste verdad. Los dueños de las voces volvian a ser Meiko y Yuu. Una traviesa lagrima se deslisó por mi mejilla, sin poder contener que otra le siguiera.  
  
- Estas bien, Miki? - preguntó preocupado Miwa.  
  
- Señor... no puede entrar sin que lo presente primero... ya sabe como son las normas... - recordó la secretaria.  
  
- Nunca he necesitado presentación, Kami - dijo un poco furioso.  
  
- Lo siento pero son nuevas ordenes del señor Matsuura... - dijo la secretaria mientras se interponia frente a la puerta.  
  
- Vale! - dijo Miwa de mala cara, mientras amagaba a irse. - Estas bien, Miki? -  
  
- Si... es solo que algunos recuerdos me vienen a la cabeza... no soy una piedra... parece que a ellos las cosas les van muy bien, an cambio, mi vida es un desastre desde que él se fue de mi vida... la unica razón por la que siguo adelante es mi pequeña hijita... no puedo evitarlo... snif... - dije dejando que otras lagrimas calleran. Satoshi me miró con cara de rabia, opinaba lo mismo que yo. No era justo.   
Entonces hizo una tonteria... aprovechando el descuido de la secretaria se acercó un poco más a la puerta de la oficina y la abrió bruscamente.  
  
- Siento interrumpir... bueno, en realidad estoy mientinedo NO siento interrumpir - dijo Miwa con una sonrisa sarcástica. Mientras ingresaba a la oficina. Yo me quedé frente a la puerta, no queria entrar. Pero los ví muy claramente. Yuu estaba sentado en la butaca del escritorio y Meiko estaba sobre el escritorio. Estaba muy encaramelados. Tenian una sonrisa de felicidad envidiable.  
  
- Miwa... que sorpresa?! - dijo Meiko mientras se bajaba del escritorio y se acomodaba la falda.  
  
- Mayor es mi sorpresa... - dijo en tono burlon Miwa - con que debo presentarme antes de entrar...? desde cuando esas ridiculas reglas entre nosotros? -   
  
- Miwa, es que no te esperaba... creia que estabas en Estados Unidos, que te trae por aquí? - dijo mientras se acercaba a Miwa para saludarlo.  
  
- He venido por asuntos importantes y especiales... - mientras decia esto estiró la mano indicandome de que pase. Los nervios me comian, crei que seria mucho más facil y fuerte, pero me equivoque... todabia no estaba preparada para encontrarme con él. Hiba a retroceder unos pasos... cuando Satoshi se acercó y me cogio de la mano.  
  
- No tengas miedo... - murmuro muy bajo.  
  
- Ella es la razón de tu regreso? - preguntó Yuu. En ese momento los dos nos miramos, extrañados.  
  
- Que quieres decir? - preguntó Miwa.  
  
- Por que no nos presentas a tu amiga, Miwa? - dijo Meiko, mientras se presentaba - Soy la esposa de Yuu, Meiko. Y tú eres? - dijo amistosamente.   
  
- Esposaa?! - dijo Miwa extrañado.  
  
- Si - afirmó Meiko.  
  
- Que novedad!!... parece que los secretos se te estan volviendo costumbre, Yuu - dijo Miwa - de verdad no sabeis quien es la señorita? estais seguros? - preguntó señalandome. Era cierto que habia cambiado mucho. Mi pelo estaba más corto, y su color estaba cambiado por rubio oscuro. Además de que mi cuerpo habia crecido, ya no era la chica de hace 3 años atras, ahora era distinto... tenia 25 años. Pero aun así, Yuu se olvidaria de mí tan facilmente...? el tiempo podria pasar que yo lo reconoceria entre miles de estrellas. Se notaba que mi amor no habia cambiado, en cambio el suyo sí.  
  
- Ella es... - estaba por decir Miwa, cuando yo lo interrumpí.  
  
- Puedo presentarme sola... - mi cara cambió mucho. De nena triste por viejos recuerdo ahora era la cara de una chica llena de dolor... pero muy fuerte que no perdonaba lo que le hicieron - No os acordais de mí? - dije  
  
- Tendriamos que hacerlo? de donde nos conocemos? - dijo tranquilamente Meiko.  
  
**********Fin del noveno capitulo************** 


	10. Un duro Reencuentro

- Ella es... - estaba por decir Miwa, cuando yo lo interrumpí.  
  
- Puedo presentarme sola... - mi cara cambió mucho. De nena triste por viejos recuerdo ahora era la cara de una chica llena de dolor... pero muy fuerte que no perdonaba lo que le hicieron - No os acordais de mí? - dije  
  
- Tendriamos que hacerlo? de donde nos conocemos? - dijo tranquilamente Meiko.  
  
  
- Capitulo 10 -  
*Un duro reencuentro*  
  
- Les daré una pista - dije. Miwa me miró sabiendo lo que hiba a decir, y por la expresión de su rostro me di cuenta qer no aprobaba lo que haria - Tranquilo... - murmure muy bajo para que solo éol me escuchara. Diciendo esto cogí su mano y luego la solté, continué - Soy una persona a la que ambos han hecho sufrir... - hice una pausa, me acerqué más a ellos y dije - TU me traicionaste - señalando a Yuu - y TU me robaste... - señalando a Meiko. Me quedé mirandolos para ver su reacción... - Ya os acordais de mi? -   
  
Sus caras mostraban asombro. Si, era cierto que me habia pasado un poco, pero no queria demostrar lo abierta que estaba la herida que ambos habia trazado en mi corazón.  
Queria demostrar a una Miki fuerte... firme... dura.... no fragil y debil.  
Siguieron mirandome, pero sus rostros me indicaban que ya se acordaban de mí.  
  
- No os acordais? - volvi a repetir, me acerqué a Meiko y le dije - Vale! Os lo dire... Soy la ex de tu marid, Miki Koishikawa - dije esto con una sonrisa sobradora - Todabia no os acordais? - dije burlonamente, mientras me sentaba en el sofá dandoles la espalda. Ninguno de los dos se animaba a hablar, hasta que...  
  
- Miki, que sorpresa! Cuanto tiempo sin verte... desaparesiste de la nada sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Tods estabamos muy preocupados - dijo Meiko. Su voz sonaba muy tranquila pero tambien falsa, estaba muy claro que no se alegraba de verme.  
  
- Mis padres y amigos no me extraña...pero desde cuando vosotros dos os preocupais por mi? - dije levantandome del sofá y mirandolos a la cara. Un gran frio y silencio ocupó la habiatación. Hasta que Miwa lo rompió.  
  
- Bueno, lo mejor es que hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer - cortó el tema - Yuu, le he comentado a Miki, su situación. Y la he convencido para que colabore. Firmará la renuncia -   
  
- Vale! Me parece bien... - era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz despues de tanto tiempo, no habia cambiado en nada. Seguia tan guapo como siempre y su voz seguia seduciendome como lo hizo la primera vez.  
Volví a la realidad y escuche lo que decia Yuu.   
  
- Me parece bien... pero solo hay un problema... -   
  
- Que problema? - dije  
  
- Los dos socios restantes estan en el extranjero: Kudako esta con licencia en Londres, su madre esta muy enferma y no tiene fecha de regreso; y Suzaki esta en Hong Kong con el comienzo de una obra, tardará unos 15 o 20 dias en volver. No podemos firmar nada sin la precencia de ellos... -   
  
Lo miré a Miwa, quien se sorprendió de los que decia Yuu. Él no sabia de la ausencia de Suzaki y Kudako.  
  
- Podemos esperar a que lleguen... cuando lo hagan firmaremos los papeles - dijo Yuu.  
  
- No puedo... - dije. Todos los presentes me miraron - no puedo quedarme aquí mucho tiempo, tengo que regresar lo antes posible - diciendo esto estaba exagerando un poco, pero no queria a largar más todo esto. Me queria volver,YA! La unica razón por la que no queria permanecer en Japón era Yuu... queria olvidarme de mi pasado... y quedarme allí no me ayudaria - Miwa, no hay otra solucion...? -   
  
- Me temo que no, Miki. Es obligatoria la precencia de los 4 dueños de la empresa, al igual que los abogados - respondió Miwa.  
  
Se hizo silencio. Nadie se animaba a hablar.   
  
- Si no se puede hacer nada... esperaré unos dias, si tienen alguna noticia comuniquensela a Miwa. Yo me pondré en contacto en él - dije seriamente.  
  
- Por que no te comunicas directamente con la empresa? - preguntó Yuu.  
  
- Por que comunicarse con la empresa significaria hablar contigo... y no me interesa hacerlo - diciendo esto, me encaminé hacia la puerta - Vale! si no hay nada más que decir... me voy - estaba a punto de salir, cuando Yuu habló.  
  
- Creo que tenemos que hablar, no? Tu huida ha impedido ciertas explicaciones... -   
  
No me gusto que haya mensionado la palabra "huida" yo no huida de nadie... y si lo hacia era por su culpa. Estaba muy molesta por que mi estadia en Japón se habia alargado, por lo que mi contestación no fue nada amigable... Me giré y le dije - Yo no huyo de mis problemas, siempre les doy la cara... no soy una cobarde que esconde la verdad, como otros... Con respecto a las explicaciones... no hay explicación que valga, y si la hubiese te aseguro que no la escucharia... no lo hice hace 3 años atras, menos lo voy hacer ahora - diciendo esto abandoné la habitación.   
Miwa hiba a salir detras de mí, cuando Yuu lo detuvo.  
  
- Donde estaba? Como es que regresó? - interrogó Yuu a Miwa.  
  
- Yo que se... no me lo preguntes a mi, preguntaselo a ella -  
  
- Vamos Miwa... no nos estas ocultando nada? - estaba vez la que preguntó era Meiko.  
  
- A qué te refieres...? - preguntó haciendose el que no sabia nada.  
  
- Soy una mujer al igual que Miki, por eso se muy bien lo que significan las miradas... -   
  
- De que estas hablando, Meiko? por que ciertamente no te entiendo... - dijo Miwa tragando saliva, por que sabia muy bien a donde queria llegar. Yuu miró a Meiko, tambien estaba sorprendido por lo que decia, él no se habia fijado en ese detalle.  
  
- Sé que hay algo que nos estan ocultando... ambos, y me parece mal de tu parte por que somos amigos... - Meiko no le perdia mirada, estaba esperando a que Miwa dijiese o hiciese algo para atraparlo en la mentira.  
  
Yo estaba detras de la puerta de la oficina, escuchaba toda la conversación que mantenian. Estando dentro no aguantaba las ganas de llorar y de dejar de ser fuerte... pero me mantenia firme; pero ahora nadie me miraba y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir cuando escuche que Yuu dijo:  
  
- Dime la verdad... te has acostado con ella? LA VERDAD - por alguna razón a Yuu le molestaba la idea de que este con Miwa... como podia creer que yo hiciera algo así. Es su amigo y además es ambien el mio. Vale! lo ultimo que habia pensado era una escusa. Pero...  
  
- Que estas diciendo? Yo no haria algo así... es tu... en realidad ya no es nada tuyo, no deberias preocuparte por su vida... desde que estais separados cada uno tiene el derecho a hacer su vida... tú has formado la tuya deja que ella forme la suya... - supongo que Miwa habia dicho eso para esquivar la respuesta a esa pregunta tan intimadora. Aunque él y yo sabiamos que no era cierta, entre Miwa y yo nunca habia pasado nada.  
  
- O sea, en otra palabras... te has acostado con ella verd.... - ya no aguantaba más, pobre Satoshi lo estaban acorralando. La voz de Yuu sonaba muy furiosa, pero la pregunta era, por que? Como habia dicho Miwa: yo puedo hacer con mi via lo que quiera... soy libre.  
Salí detras de la puerta, con una expresión no muy agradable...  
  
- Y qué si se acuesta conmigo? Cual es tu problema, Yuu? - dije, mirandolo con mala cara - Es mi vida, puedo acostarme con cuanto hombre quiera... soy libre de hacer lo que quiera. Eres tú el que rompe las reglas, acostandote con Meiko sin ser libre de harcelo, estado casado. Yo no lo estoy... - mi cara no cambiaba, pero la de Yuu sí. Parecia muy sorprendido por la forma en la que le hablaba, nunca le habia hablado así - No eres quien para cuestinarme lo que hago... - diciendo eso me acerqué a Miwa... y probocando a Yuu... lo besé en los labios. Miwa quedó sorprendido completamente, no se lo esperaba, y mucho menos Meiko y Yuu, quienes abrieron sus ojos lo más que podian.   
Aunque le estaba demostrando a Yuu que no necesitaba su permiso... me sentia mal por utilizar de esa manera a Satoshi.  
  
**********************Final del decimo capitulo******************** 


	11. Un Encuentro Pendiente

Todavía me sentía dolida, lastimada. Pero por sobre todo: traicionada. Creo que nunca podré olvidar lo que me ha hecho sufrir. Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, no ese no es mi caso. Han pasado 5 años...5 largos años y mi mente sigue intacta. ¿Que es lo peor? Haber intentado sacarlo de mi mente, y no haber podido, siempre ha permanecido allí. Fue él quien dejo de amarme, no yo. Por eso no han muerto mis sentimientos. Me engaño, no solo metiéndome los cuernos, sino también mintiéndome, traicionándome. Podría dar una larga lista de palabras, pero creo que de nada serviría. Sienta lo que sienta, él es mi pasado, y ahí quedará. Por esta furia interior, causada por el pasado y por nuestro primer encuentro... por esta razón me dejé caer y no medí las consecuencias de mis actos. Así fue como besé a Miwa, solo por molestar a Yuu. Una actitud de cría que por la edad que tengo tendría que saber controlar.

Anoche durante la cena estuvimos hablando con Satoshi, que no puedo estar en Japón, sin ir a visitar a mis padres y la verdad es que tiene razón. Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, y de alguna manera lo terminaron pagando, por que desde que me fui de aquí que no les he dado ninguna señal de vida. Solo una triste llamada unos días después de mí huida, para decirles que se tranquilicen y que no me buscaran que yo estaba bien.  
Tengo muchas ganas de verlos, pero debería de ir preparada para todas las preguntas que vendrán... que de seguro serán muchas. Y no sé si estoy lista para eso...

- Confiaba en ti -  
by RinaLina

Capitulo 11: "Un encuentro pendiente "

Ese día había amanecido bien, ya no me preocupaba lo de la noche anterior. Sabia que no debería de haber ocurrido de ese modo, no debí dejarme llevar por ese momento. Pero joder! quería callarle la boca de alguna manera, ya no soy su esposa, no es quien para insinuar nada sobre mi vida, y además que le importa a él si me acuesto con Miwa o con quien sea. Que rabia me dio. Pero mi intención nunca había sido dañar a mi compañero. Durante todo este tiempo juntos se ha transformado en alguien importante para mí. Sin él no sé si podría haber salido adelante. Durante el regreso a casa, esperaba que me dijera lo que pensaba, pero tuve silencio a cambio. No articulo palabra.

Flash back

Estábamos los dos sentados a la mesa, era la hora de la cena, y aun no había mencionado nada. quería que dijera las primeras palabras. Si él no hablaba, quizás esperaba que hablase yo? y si es lo contrario? si prefiere que no se toque el tema? si se hace ilusiones de algo que solo ha sido un mal entendido? Miwa había rearmado su vida con sacrificio, ya que los últimos 5 años ha tenido que cargar con una mujer que no es su esposa y una niña que no es su hija. Es muy difícil tener una vida amorosa teniendo estas cargas, pero aun así él lo ha estado intentando de a poco y con paciencia. Hace unos meses conoció a una chica, es muy bonita...rubia, no tan alta como él... y como era de esperarse tiene una cinturita admirable... no quiero decir que yo no este delgada... pero es que su cuerpo me recuerda a la típica modelo.

- Satoshi, yo... - dije rompiendo el silencio, subí la mirada para verle a los ojos - creo que tenemos que hablar de lo de hoy, no crees? - dije tímidamente temerosa de las consecuencias de mi acto.

- Miki, no tenemos nada de que hablar... tranquila esta todo bien! - dijo como si nada... como si realmente no hubiese tema pendiente, continua comiendo.

- Yo creo que quizás te debo una explicación o mejor dicho, una disculpa, sinceramente no se como sucedió... - no me dejo continuar, me calló con una risa, a la que tímidamente y sin entender trate de imitar...

- Miki, no pasa nada de verdad... no te preocupes. Aquí el único problema es saber si siempre vas a ser tan impulsiva? por que si de esta manera piensas enfrentar a Yuu, pues no te será fácil... jajaja! - dijo él tranquilo.

- Satoshi de verdad que lo siento! - comencé a ponerme colorada - No soy impulsiva es solo... que en ese momento fue lo único que se me ocurrió y lo hice! -

- Impulso! así se llama a eso... no puedes guiarte por ellos, y lo sabes... jajaja! - dijo mientras continua riéndose...

- Pero qué es tan gracioso? - pregunté con curiosidad.

- Me rió, por que sigues siendo una cría, cuándo crecerás? - dijo de forma amistosa.

- No soy una cría! - grité haciendo pucherito.

- Resolviste el final de la discusión como si fueras una celosa adolescente, a la que le quitaron el novio... jajaa! - él sigue riéndose... pero a mi ya no me hace tanta gracias, por que no soy una adolescente celosa pero si es cierto que me han quitado el novio, o en mi caso mi marido - Lo siento, Miki! no quise decirlo... - dijo al darse cuenta que mi cara ya no era de risa o timidez sino que realmente me habían llegado en serio sus palabras.

- No pasa nada... supongo que un poco de razón tienes en eso de los impulsos... - dije bajando la mirada al plato.

- Sabia que estabas nerviosa, por esa razón durante el regreso a casa, y el resto del día... me hice el misterioso y silencioso... así por lo menos te asustabas y te dabas cuenta de que estuviste mal... - dijo con una sonrisa... levante la cara rápidamente...

- así que me estuviese torturando todo este tiempo? eres malo! yo pensé que de verdad te había molestado... joer! - ahora la que comenzó a reír fui yo, de verdad me había engañado.

- Hablando un poco en serio, ahora que ya dejamos las cosas claras... el problema va ser Yuu, él seguro que pensará que estamos juntos - dijo poniendo cara de serio, mientras se llevaba a la boca un bocado de comida. Eso me dejo pensando... que le diré?

Fin Flash back

- Señorita, ya llegamos... señorita... - la voz del conductor del taxi me hizo regresar a la realidad...gire la cabeza hacia la derecha.

Es cierto ya habíamos llegado, ahí estaba la casa en la que conocí a Yuu, el lugar en donde pase unos años que siempre estarán en mi memoria. Saque de mi cartera el dinero para pagarle al chofer, baje del auto, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Por un momento me quede en el lugar, no sabia si avanzar o no... ya había llegado hasta ahí no podía retroceder... de verdad quería verlos, abrazarlos y decirles cuanto los había extrañado y necesitado todos estos años. Pero aun así tenia bastante miedo, no pensé qué respondería a sus preguntas, simplemente fui, sin más.  
Camine lentamente hacia la puerta, pasando por la pequeña reja que hay en la entrada, llegue al portal... y temblorosamente presione el timbre... tardaron unos minutos en abrirme, hasta que escuché una voz conocida...

- Quien es? - dicen del otro lado de la puerta. Me quedé muda, no respondí. quería sorprenderlos. Al ver que no había respuesta alguien abrió la puerta...

- Si?... - era Chiyako, se quedó mirándome boquiabierta. Dejando cae lo que tenia en sus manos. - Oh! Dios! - dijo.

- No hay un abrazo para mi? - dije tímidamente, preparándome para un mal recibimiento. No sabía que postura podrían tener mis padres por mi ausencia durante estos 5 años. quizás no me lo perdonarían... tenia que estar lista para lo que sea...

- Mi...Miki? - siguió mirándome de la misma forma, no dio ni un paso - Dios mío! eres tu? - dijo sorprendida.

- Si soy yo... todavía hay lugar para una chica arrepentida que regresa a casa? - le dije mirándola a los ojos y poniendo cara de culpable.

- Claro que si, cariño! - avanzo rápidamente abrazándome de una manera tan típica de ella... yo le respondí el abrazo que tanto necesitaba en ese momento, y el que quizás me hubiera venido muy bien en otras ocasiones. Un abrazo que he necesitado. Como si me fuera a escapar, me hizo entrar apresuradamente. Oh! Dios! como extrañaba esta casa...era mi hogar! todo parecía estar en el mismo lugar, sin cambiar nada... a excepción de algunas pequeñas cosas q por lo visto habían remodelado.

Cuando llegue al comedor, ahí estaba papá y Youshi. Chiyako había entrado gritando de alegría. Al verme, ambos corrieron abrazarme también... Me sentí tan feliz... realmente echaba de menos estar en familia. Nunca sentí que me faltaran mis padres, ni siquiera cuando tuvieron la loca idea de las parejas. Aunque las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces, ellos siguieron estando. Por eso nos mudamos todos a una misma casa para no sentir la ausencia de nuestros padres. Aun así han estado, pero desde mi divorcio, nada volvió a ser como antes. Me fui sin decir ni una palabra, ni siquiera una explicación. Nunca les dije por que nos habíamos separado con Yuu, creí que era él el que debía dar esa información, no se si lo hizo.

- No puedo creer, hija, que estés aquí! de nuevo con nosotros! - dijo papa alegremente - Eres tú realmente! - pregunto pasándome la mano por la cabeza y la espalda... para cerciorarse de que era cierto que estaba ahí.

- Si, papa soy yo! jajaja! - respondí ansiosa de volver a abrazarlo...

Nos estuvimos varios minutos ahí. Sin preguntas, ni reclamos, ya habría tiempo para eso, ahora eran solo abrazos y muestras de afecto.

Sentados en la mesa del comedor, cambiamos varias ideas de diferentes temas, pero ninguno se animaba a preguntar algo más profundo o que tenga que ver con mi desaparición. No sabia si esperar a que ellos me preguntaran o dar el primer paso, aun así no sabría que decirles. Mamá no estaba en casa, estaba trabajando en una localidad vecina a la nuestra, y no regresaría hasta las primeras horas de la mañana del día siguiente.

- Miki... me gustaría saber que ha pasado... que motivos tuviste para dejarnos? somos tus padres y no esperábamos esto de ti... - dijo papá.

Ya esta! alguien había tirado la primera piedra... joer! debería de haberme armado algún dialogo para responder a las preguntas que sabia que me harían.

- Tiene razón, Miki... simplemente un día ya no estabas... ni saludos, ni explicaciones, nada... simplemente te fuiste! - ahora era Chiyako quien continuo las palabras dichas por papá.

- Tenéis muchas preguntas, verdad? - pregunte ya conociendo la respuesta. Los tres asistieron con la cabeza. Suspiré y comencé con una explicación que me llevaría un buen rato - Creo que se deben una explicación... ustedes no tenían nada que ver en todo esto y han padecido igual... - hice una pausa, que acompañe con un largo suspiro... no se de donde saque las palabras... - No podía quedarme... todo estaba muy fresco y el permanecer aquí no me habría ayudado a superarlo...No sé si hice bien o mal en irme. El divorcio fue algo que me tomo por sorpresa. Simplemente me dolió, es una herida que nunca olvidaré y que aun sangra. Lo que sentía por Yuu es algo...para lo que no tengo palabras. Cuando... -

- Miki, tu nos dijiste que el motivo del divorcio fue que el amor se acabo, si es así... por que dices que te costó tanto superarlo? y por que te tomo por sorpresa la separación? Si ya no sentías nada por mi hijo, ni el por ti... lo normal es que os separéis, no? - preguntó Youshi, en ese mismo momento me di cuenta que había pisado mi propia mentira... Me quedé mirándola fijamente preguntándome: es que Yuu no les ha dicho la verdad? ha dejado solo la versión censurada de mis palabras? hace 5 años que nos separamos y no fue capaz de dar la cara ante sus padres...?

- Ha...habido varias razones...yo, censure un poco lo que paso entre Yuu y yo, esperando a que él blanqueara la posición ante ustedes...pero veo que no lo ha hecho... - baje la mirada...no sabia que decir esto generaría más preguntas...preguntas que yo no quería responder. Pero no voy a mentir solo para salvar a Yuu, él debería de haber agradecido el hecho de que no les dijera la verdad a nuestros padres... pero solo era momentánea esa situación... tendría que haber dicho la verdad... él sabia y sabe que lo que hizo estaba mal y que ellos no lo perdonarían...

- Estas diciendo que hay todavía cosas que no sabemos de vuestro divorcio? - pregunto Chiyako, con curiosidad - mi hijo me hubiera dicho si había otra cosa, yo misma le pregunte las razones y me dijo lo mismo que tu habías dicho aquella misma tarde - realmente se sentía mal, supongo que no quería saber que posiblemente todo este tiempo Yuu les había estado ocultando una verdad. Es cierto que ellos son nuestros padres, no tiene por que entrometerse en los asuntos de pareja... pero merecían saber porque se habían peleado sus hijos, saber sobre todo el motivo por el cual yo me vi obligada a mi misma a desaparecer...tenían ese derecho...

- Es cierto que hubo cambios de sentimientos, pero no como les dijimos. Creí que él habría hablado con vosotros en este tiempo... - baje la mirada, pensando que palabras debería utilizar.

Sinceramente una parte de mi me decía que algo así podía suceder, pero esperaba equivocarme. Para qué seguir mintiendo? yo ya no defiendo a nadie, él tuvo su tiempo para expresarse. Ahora les diré la verdad que Yuu nunca se animo a contar.

- Yuu y yo nos separamos por que había otra persona entre nosotros... - confesé y guardé silencio esperando su reacción.

Se quedaron sin palabras, ninguno dijo nada. Esperaron a que yo continuase con la historia.

- Él se estaba viendo con alguien, cuando lo descubrí, pedí el divorcio... -

Para que dar tantos detalles? ya bastante sorprendidos estaban, para encima tener que contar exactamente los hechos. Lo importante es que supieran la verdad.

- No sé que decir... Yuu nunca mencionó esto... - dijo Youshi.

- No puedo creer lo que dices, Miki! Mi hijo... no... - Chiyako queria defender a su hijo, pero por alguna razón dudaba en hacerlo - Yuu nos lo hubiera dicho... no digo q mientas.. pero entiende... es mi hijo... no nos ocultaria algo como esto...- termino agregando.

- No sé por que no ha mensionado nada... en todo este tiempo ha tenido tiempo de hacerlo... - hice una pausa - teneis todo el derecho a no creerme.. pero os juro q lo que les digo es la verdad... no tengo por q mentir... -

En silencio, los tres miraban un punto fijo diferente. Sin saber q pensar... hacer o decir. Supongo q para los padre de Yuu, era más complicado aceptar esto. Por que significaria no solo la traicion de su hijo a su hijastra... sino q tamb la mentira q él mantuvo o no explico durante 5 años.

- Quién...quién era ella? la conoces? - preguntó papá. Rompiendo el silencio q se habia armado. No parecia dudar en su pregunta. Me creia, confiaba en mi... sin saber bien por que lo hizo sin dudar.

- Qué importa eso? cambia los hechos? Si quereis detalles no me los pidan a mí. Yo solo puedo explicar sobre mi partida, no sobre algo que yo no hice... supongo que ahora entenderán un poco mejor por que me fui, no? -

- Claro que si, hija! - dijo papá - Aunque tendrías que haberte quedado aquí... muchas veces las cosas se superan enfrentándose a ellas, no huyendo... mucho menos cuando no eres la culpable, sino al contrario, eres la victima... -

- Ya... pero en ese momento creí que era lo mejor para mi y para mi hi... - casi lo digo... 'mi hija'... no quería seguir sumándoles cosas. Además si se los contara, en menos de un segundo lo sabría Yuu... en definitiva... Chiyako y Youshi son los padres de él... por más errores que cometa su hijo siempre estarán con él...eso corresponde... - por mi... y mi salud... estaba mal. Vosotros sabéis lo que siempre he sentido por Yuu. Tener que afrontar esto me fue muy difícil. No lo hubiera logrado si seguía tan cerca de él y de todos los recuerdos. Por eso elegí un lugar donde empezar de nuevo. Al principio pensé que solo seria por un tiempo, hasta que lograse superarlo... pero el tiempo paso y el dolor todavía seguía con la misma intensidad... superarlo me ha llevado más de lo que pensaba -

A partir de entonces comenzaron las preguntas, una tras otra. Los tres sabían que no respondería nada que tenga que ver con la separación... yo no debía explicaciones por eso... pero si explicaría de mi huida. Por que de eso si era completamente responsable.

- Donde estuviste? -

- En San Francisco, Estados Unidos... es un lugar bellísimo... allí tengo un piso de alquiler... con una vista que me encanta... sobre todo por la mañana... - respondí un poco más tranquila...

- y con que dinero? tengo entendido por Yuu que no tocaste ni un céntimo de vuestros ahorros... o en eso también nos mintió? -

- No os ha mentido en eso... no me lleve nada de ese dinero... yo tenia una cuenta personal que tenia abierta desde antes de casarme con Yuu, allí tenia algo de dinero guardado... pero muy poco, por que como ya saben... todo lo que ganábamos lo poníamos en la cuenta conjunta. Cuando decidimos quedarnos ya de manera más definitiva, pues me puse a trabajar...- me justifique.

- "quedarnos"? con quien estabas? - esta vez era Chiyako la que preguntaba dudosa. En definitiva ellos no tenían por que creer en mi historia, y pensar en que había sido yo la que le había metido los cuernos a mi marido y que me fui cuando él lo descubrió... o que pedí el divorcio por que estaba con otra persona... eran libres de confiar en mi versión o no. Pero supongo que Yuu nunca ha podido disimular la culpa del todo. Lo conozco muy bien y aunque siempre ha sabido esconder los sentimientos o los afectos... aun así como dice el dicho las mentiras tienen patas cortas!. Algo les debe de haber hecho dudar para que ahora crean mi versión a la primera, sino ya me hubieran llenado de otro tipo de preguntas.

- Con Miwa. Él me ayudó mucho durante este tiempo. fue un puntal en donde poder recostarme y no me ha defraudado! - respondí segura de lo que decía.

- ¿Miwa? El mejor amigo de Yuu? el socio? - preguntaron casi los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Sí, el mismo. también es amigo mío. Tanto Yuu como yo lo conocimos en el instituto...-

- ¿Por qué él? - la pregunta la encaró Youshi pero supongo que se la hacían los tres.

- Tranquilos... - dije en cuanto comencé a ver hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo las preguntas - Fue Yuu quien me puso los cuernos, no al revés... Satoshi es solo un amigo. Hasta tiene novia, y es mi mejor amiga en EEUU - trate de que se calmaran.

- Aun no me queda claro lo del dinero, ambos tenían una cuenta conjunta. Al separarse, te correspondía la mitad de los fondos; y sabes que es mucho dinero, en cambio, tú no reclamaste nada...como comenzar una nueva vida...sin dinero? - preguntó papá.

- Gracias a Satoshi! Los dos vivimos juntos. No me ha hecho faltar nada, a pesar de que yo trabajase... - no mentía en esto.

Miwa siempre me ayudó. Cuando nos fuimos de Japón, yo estaba embarazada. No era el mejor momento para empezar una nueva vida y encima sin dinero. había pensado en la cuenta que tenía con Yuu, pero tendría que haberla reclamado durante el proceso de divorcio, y yo estaba tan apurada... por miedo a que se me empezase a notar el embarazo, que le deje todo. así que estaba en blanca total. Esa fue la mayor ayuda de Miwa. Él corrió con todos los gastos de mi estado y mis necesidades... como tendría que haber hecho el padre de mi hija. Cuando comencé a trabajar, quise devolverle pero se negó y aun se niega.

Cuando llegó la noche me invitaron a cenar. Que bien me sentí de estar de nuevo en casa. Me acogieron sin ningún problema. Inevitablemente me llenaron de más preguntas de las que podía responder... jajaja! Pero ninguno volvió a tocar el tema de la separación. Sus curiosidades se volcaron en mi vida durante estos 5 años de ausencia. Cuando me invitaron a quedarme con ellos, les dije que me estaba hospedando en casa de Satoshi. Por un lado los entiendo...querían verme a diario como antes, tenerme para intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido... ya no era una niña pero mis padres nunca cambian...me seguirán viendo de esa manera. No quería arriesgarme a quedarme allí, donde sabia que Yuu podía aparecer en cualquier momento. Eso fue lo que les dije, y era cierto... pero también estaba Nicole... estar en casa con ellos era tener que admitir que tengo una hija... y explicar toda una historia que se que no podré ocultar por siempre...pero que estaba segura que no era ese el momento para sincerarme...

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Ni hao! Joer... si que ha pasado tiempo desde mi ultima actualización... y lo siento! De verdad que lo siento! Cuando empecé a escribir este fic, me encontraba muy inspirada y no hacia más que escribir y escribir... Al parecer solo me encuentro de ese modo cuando no estoy bien emocionalmente... En dos años han pasado muchas cosas, y no me han sido de ayuda para la inspiración. Actualmente, vuelvo a derrumbarme y mi inspiración regresa... Es una pena escribir solo en malos momentos. Cambiando de tema! Hace unos meses he agregado tres fic nuevos... si! ;) uno de Marmalade Boy y dos de Ranma. Son cortos así que no os quedareis con la duda... jajaja!  
Bue... espero de verdad que les guste esta continuación de CONFIABA EN TI! y por supuesto espero criticas, comentarios y todo eso... dejad rew... que me hace ilusion para continuar...

Sort!RINALINA 


	12. Tengo Una Nieta

- Confiaba en ti -  
by RinaLina

Capitulo 12: "¿Tengo una nieta?"

Será ésta la casa? - me preguntaba en mi interior a mi misma. Todavía no podía creer que haya regresado Miki. Por fin podría verla luego de cinco años. Habíamos estado muy preocupados por ella, sin saber donde estaba. Unos días después de su desaparición, nos llamó diciéndonos que se encontraba bien, que no nos preocupemos por ella. No respondió ninguna de nuestras preguntas, pidiéndonos que no la busquemos. Aun así nunca dejé de pensar en mi hija. En cinco años, solo una llamada. Esta mañana, al regresar de mi viaje de trabajo, Youshi me esperaba para darme la noticia: Miki estaba de nuevo en Japón. Me narró toda la explicación que ella había dado durante toda la tarde y la cena anterior. Quedé muy sorprendida al conocer el verdadero motivo de la separación.  
Miki mencionó que se hospedaba en casa de Miwa, así que tuve que llamar a la secretaria de Yuu para pedir la dirección.

- Sí! al parecer esta es la casa! - dije alegremente mientras me arrimaba a la entrada.

Suspire hondo y piqué. Al abrirse la puerta, aparece ante mis ojos una joven americana de unos veinte tantos años. Me encontraba tan ansiosa por volver a ver a mi hija que no logré articular bien las palabras...

- Vive...aquí Miki Koishikawa? - le pregunté.

- Sí... pero no esta en casa en este momento - dijo amablemente.

En ese momento sentí una gran desilusión... los nervios me quitaban las palabras pero también me desilusionaban rápidamente.

- Puedo esperarla? Soy su madre... - afirmé orgullosamente, esperando que me dejase entrar.

- Claro, Sra. Koishikawa, pase! - respondió sonriéndome.

Una vez dentro me guió hasta la sala de estar, allí me ofreció algo para beber. Me senté en el sillón y acepté la invitación de la muchacha. Mientras esperaba, presa de la inquietud provocada por los nervios, miraba de un lado hacia el otro. Era una casa muy bonita y sobre todo muy bien atendida. Tengo entendido que como Miwa se encargaba de los negocios en Estados Unidos, pues se había mudado a ese continente. En sus cortas visitas a Tokio, se quedaba en esta casa, que es herencia de su padre. Aunque viva en el extranjero, nunca quiso deshacerse de esta propiedad...que representa para él muchos recuerdos de su pasado... de su familia...

- Aquí tiene, Sra. - dijo colocando sobre la mesita el té que me había ofrecido anteriormente - Seguro que Miki, se pondrá contenta al saber que esta usted esperándola! - exclamó.

- Eso espero, luego de tanto tiempo sin verla...bueno...sin vernos... - dije cogiendo la tasa. Seguro que la pobre chica no debe de saber nada, pero los nervios me hacían hablar más de lo que tenía... jajaja!

- Si...ya... luego de todo por lo que paso Miki, seguro que el encuentro con su madre le vendrá muy pero muy bien - dijo confiada. Me dio la impresión de que si estaba al tanto de la historia, o por lo menos en parte. ¿Tan mal la había pasado Miki? Todavía no entendía por que se había ido. Ella nunca ha huido de los problemas, siempre salió adelante por que es fuerte... le ha costado pero aun así caminó hacia adelante. Por qué ahora se había ido? creí saber la razón. Todo este tiempo de ausencia y mentiras (por parte de los dos, al ocultarnos la verdad del divorcio)... de alguna manera yo he sido cómplice a media. Conocía el motivo del divorcio... pero no dije nada. Eran ellos quienes tenían que hablarnos...nadie puede ni debe meterse en la vida de una pareja, ni en la de nadie. Siempre he esperado a que vinieran ellos a decirnos la verdad... mientras tanto callé... incluso con Chiyako, Youshi y Jin.

- Te refieres a su ida a Estados Unidos, verdad? a nosotros nos sorprendió mucho que de un día para el otro se haya ido... - le dije para comenzar una conversación.

- Si eso también... - dijo compadeciendo la situación de Miki. Pero no cabía duda que todavía nos debía algunas explicaciones, por eso no le quise seguir con el tema.

- Eres amiga de mi hija? - dije cortando el tema.

- Soy...soy una secretaria-nana, por llamarlo de algún modo...jajaja! - respondió haciéndose la pensativa, y luego riéndose...

- ¿secretaria-nana? y eso? - le sonreí.

- Es raro, no? No muchas secretarias tienen la posibilidad de esta experiencia extra... jajaja! - hizo una pausa entre risas, y explicó mejor: - soy la secretaria personal de Miwa en Estados Unidos. Cuando me entere de que viajarían insistí para poder venir de ellos... siempre quise conocer Japón, y además Miwa me necesitaba para unas cosas de la empresa... el tema es que cuando tienen que salir me dejan a mi de 'nana' de Nicole... -

- ¿Nicole? - pregunté sin tener la menor idea de a quien se refería. Apoye la tasa en la mesita cuidadosamente sin hacer el menor ruido.

- Ay! lo siento! me he expresado mal? Mi japonés es bueno, pero cuando lo tengo que hablar con un nativo obviamente que cometo errores... además hablarlo en Estados Unidos es una cosa, pero en Japón es otra... me refería que soy canguro de Nicole, su nieta... - dijo disculpándose.

- ¿Mi nieta? - fue lo único que puse llegar a pronuncian ante la revelación de sus palabras.

- Sí, la hija de Miki...es su nieta, no? esta bien dicho? si no es así, por favor corríjame! - dijo esforzándose por mejorar su idioma.

Su japonés es muy bueno para ser americana. Le había entendido desde el comienzo, aunque quizás preferí haber entendido mal. ¿una nieta¿miki tiene una hija y no nos dijo nada, ni siquiera a mí que soy su madre? Tampoco mencionó esto ayer en casa. Mi cabeza ahora si que tenia muchas más dudas. No por el hecho de que tenga una nieta, sino porque ella lo oculta. ¿habrá comenzado ya una nueva vida? quizás se caso de nuevo, o solo se junto con alguien... también puede ser que la convivencia haya unido a Miwa y a Miki como pareja... y que Nicole sea fruto de esta unión... eso creo que seria lo más razonable.  
La joven me miró, esperando que le corrigiera su error...que en realidad no había tenido. Sonriéndome, me preguntó:

- Esta bien? -

- Sí, estoy bien... - le dije forzando una sonrisa - Tu japonés es muy bueno, no has cometido ningún error... es solo que yo no te había entendido bien -

- Vale! Sabe? El japonés no es muy fácil... sobre todo por la diferencia que tenemos en la forma de escribir... yo comencé a estudiarlo en la secundaria pero resulta que... - ella siguió hablándome pero ya no la escuchaba. Le asentía con cabeza, pero no le prestaba atención. Estaba sumida en las preguntas que debería responderme Miki; en la sorpresa de tener una nieta... muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente - ...me encanta el manga... y claro que trabajar con un japonés me ayudó aun más a perfeccionar el idioma. Miwa y Miki son buenos...pero siempre se salen con la suya y termino cuidando de la niña cuando salen... como ahora... - finalizó su larga narración a la que yo ni caso puse, a excepción a la última parte.

- Como ahora? entonces esta Nicole aquí, ahora? - pregunté intrigada, por saber si estaba tan cerca de mi nieta y ni lo sabia.

- Sí! - dijo sonriéndome - Está jugando arriba - levanto la cabeza para señalar el piso de arriba - Quiere saludarla? la puedo bajar... -

Si era mi nieta tenía derecho a conocerla. Pero ahora? o seria mejor esperar a Miki y pedirle una explicación?

- Sí... - sin terminar de pensarlo respondí de prisa - Por favor... - agregué. La joven se puso de pie y se dirigió con naturalidad hacia las escaleras.

Sin moverme de mi sitio, me quede a la espera. Tratando de unir un poco los hechos para poder entender como sucedieron las cosas realmente: Miki descubre la infidelidad de Yuu y le pide el divorcio. Una vez que lo obtiene, sin reclamar nada de lo que le corresponde de los bienes conyugales, se marcha. Desaparece. Se va a Estados Unidos con Miwa (el mejor amigo y socio de Yuu). Una vez allí deciden quedarse a vivir. Según Miki, por que no podía superar la traición de su marido. Hasta aquí es lo que me explico Youshi. En ningún momento mencionó que tuviera una hija. quizás luego de tantos años de convivencia, es comprensible que ambos hayan formalizado, y que Nicole sea fruto de esa unión. Pero aun así no comprendo por lo mantiene en secreto...por que no nos dijo nada. Si lo oculta tiene que ser por algo, pero ¿por qué?  
Al escuchar unos pasos en la escalera, levante la mirada para poder ver a la niña. Ahí estaba...en brazos de la joven americana. Cuando se acerco la puede apreciar mejor...

- Yuu... - murmuré.

No podía creerlo. Era su viva imagen. Con su pelito rubio, sus ojos claros... a excepción de la forma de su rostro, que me recuerda a Miki de pequeña, en todo lo demás...es la imagen de Yuu.  
Me puse de pie, y cogí a la niña en brazos, mirándola detenidamente. Siempre me había preguntado como seria ser abuela, aunque claro que todavia soy una mujer joven. Cuando mi hija y Yuu se casaron, creía que en cualquier momento pasaría a ser abuela. Pero al separarse y todo lo que vino con eso, pues tiraron a bajo mis ilusiones, y resulta que ahora me entero que tengo una nieta y al parecer un tanto mayorsita...

- Tengo una nieta! - afirmé en voz alta con una sonrisa. La niña me miraba sin entender nada de lo que pasaba - Qué guapa eres! - le dije.

- Quién es? - dijo Nicole forzando un escaso japonés. Miré a la joven y le pregunté:

- No habla japonés? -

- No...bueno si...pero apenas... Miki y Miwa le han enseñado algo, pero su primer idioma es el inglés - me explica.

- Pero ese no es su idioma natal... sus padres son japoneses! -

- Si ya... pero entienda que a su edad se le hace difícil aprender dos lenguas a la vez, entonces han decidido que mejor aprenda inglés. Lo que sabe de japonés es alguna que otra palabra que escucha de su madre o Miwa -

Los minutos pasaron y me sentía rara hablando en un idioma extranjero con mi propia nieta. Pero aun así lo hice. Nos quedamos jugando y riendo un buen rato. Es una pequeña tímida, como su madre, pero una vez que entra en confianza ya se siente bien y comienza a hablar. Esperé dos o tres horas hasta que llegó Miki con Miwa. Al parecer habían ido de compras, tenían bolsas por todos lados. Tantas que necesitaron ayuda para entrarlas a la casa.

Estaba claro que mi hija tenia muchas cosas que explicarme. 


	13. El sol se comienza asomar

- Confiaba en Ti -  
by RinaLina

Capitulo 13: "El sol se comienza asomar "

Cuánto hace que no iba de compras. En Estados Unidos estoy siempre ocupada y cuando compro, lo hago a los apurones. Pero esa mañana Miwa me convenció de que saliéramos a divertirnos un rato, y él me conoce tanto que sabe cuanta ilusión me hacia ir a comprar ropa. Nos recorrimos todo el centro comercial de arriba a bajo, y no se quejó ni una vez, a pesar de que le seguía cargando con bolsas.  
Se supone que nos ausentaríamos por unas horas pero al final nos pasamos un poco más de la cuenta. Me confié en que Michelle cuidaría de Nicole sin problema... ambas se conocen y se tienen confianza así que no habría porque preocuparse. Eso fue lo que pensé. No me imagine que tendríamos visitas y mucho menos le advertí a la secretaria de Miwa sobre mis secretos familiares. A pesar de que ella sabe por las cosas que he pasado, aun así no esta al tanto de todos los detalles.

- Mamá? - me sorprendí al ingresar a la sala de estar y verla sentada en el sillón junto a... Nicole. 

Al ver mi rostro, Miwa se aproximo a mí para ver quien era nuestra invitada, quedando igual de impactado que yo al comprobarlo.

- Si... - afirmó con una sonrisa en su cara. Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí para abrazarme.

Dejé caer las bolsas sobre la alfombra y respondí aquel fuerte encuentro. No entendía lo que pasaba pero estaba segura que quería disfrutar de ese abrazo.

- Mamá...qué haces aquí? le dije a papá que yo iría a verte hoy por la noche... - le aclaré cuando se separó de mi.

- Si, lo sé pero... tenía tantas ganas de verte que no pude esperar... - dijo manteniendo su alegría.

Le respondí forzando una sonrisa. Sinceramente no sabia que pensar. Me estaba sonriendo pero estaba claro que había conocido a Nicole, porque estaban sentadas juntas. Al suelo se fue mi idea de salir de Japón sin que nadie se enterase de la existencia de mi hija. Ahora mamá lo sabia y no tenia ni idea que le iba a decir.

- Hola, Miwa! - saludó mamá, dedicándole una grata sonrisa.

- Hola...Sra. Matsura... - dijo educadamente.

- Mamá...yo... -

- Miki...tienes una hija hermosa... - dijo alzando en brazos a Nicole.

La mire de forma confusa y me gire a mirar a Miwa... él tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando.

- Gracias? - dije dubitativamente - Creo que tenemos que hablar... no? - era obvio que si.

- Lo crees? - me dijo fingiendo que lo dudaba.

- Michelle...lleva a Nicole a su habitación, por favor! - le pedí dulcemente. La cogió y se marcharon mientras cantaban una canción que la niña había aprendido en el colegio.

- Bueno... creo que tenéis que hablar así que yo me llevaré las bolsas...las dejo en tu cuarto, Miki! - dijo para dejarnos solas. Iba a afirmarle con la cabeza cuando me interrumpe mi madre...

- No... no es necesario... déjalas por ahí... es cierto que tenemos que hablar pero tu también tienes que estar... así que ven aquí y siéntate con nosotras... - dijo sentándose ella misma en el sillón y señalado el lugar que nos correspondía.

Una vez que los tres estábamos ubicados, se hizo un largo silencio que invadió varios minutos. Al parecer era yo quien tenía que empezar el tema, pero no sabia ni cómo ni por dónde...

- Miwa...dime, cuando fue la ultima vez que nos vimos? - pregunto mi madre.

- Hace unos meses... en el cumpleaños de Yuu - respondió un poco nervioso.

- No sé si recuerdo mal, pero en ningún momento mencionaste nada sobre mi hija, sabiendo que ninguno de los integrantes de la familia sabia nada de ella... me equivoco? - preguntó...

- Mamá... si él no les ha hecho comentario fue porque yo se lo pedí... él no tiene nada que ver en esto... - dije defendiendo a Satoshi.

- Sé que estuve mal... y no fui sincero con usted pero no sabe por lo que ha pasado su hija... necesitaba apoyo... - se disculpó Miwa.

- Claro que no sé por lo que paso, porque de un día para el otro desapareció por completo sin darnos ni una señal... - la voz de mi madre sonó con dolor.

- Lo siento, mamá! No sé si papá te ha contado lo que pasó... -

- Si me lo contó... hija no voy a culparte por nada. Fue tu decisión... y supongo que tengo que entenderla - hizo un silencio y luego agregó: - Sólo quiero saber por que nos privaste de conocer a Nicole? -

Bajé la cabeza, sin saber que decir. Con miedo a utilizar las palabras equivocadas. Le debía una explicación... una explicación para la que no estaba preparada. Durante 5 años imagine que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarme a estas preguntas...a estas dudas. Ahora había llegado el momento, de comenzar.

- Nicole...nació mientras yo estaba en Estados Unidos. Yo corté contacto con Japón y comencé de nuevo allí. Si se los contaba significaba que tenia que volver a mi pasado... - hice silencio... no sabia si me estaba expresando bien.

- Te olvidas que soy tu madre? Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti? pero... vuelvo a repetir, no voy a juzgar tu huida... - ya no mostraba la misma alegría que reflejaba minutos antes.

- Mamá... lo siento! muchas veces creí que no estaba obrando bien con ustedes. La discordia era entre Yuu y yo... vosotros no teníais nada que ver en esto... pero fue mi manera de actuar en aquel momento y hoy cargo con ella... te aseguro que Nicole no tiene nada que ver en eso... no la culpes de nada... - dije guardando la mayor importancia para mi hija.

- Cómo voy a culpar a la pobre niña? Claro que no tiene nada que ver en tus ideas... - suspiró fuertemente, bajó la cabeza, y al levantarla de nuevo, fijo su mirada en mi... - Supongo que es una estupidez preguntar esto pero... que dice el padre de mi nieta al respecto? -

Lo sabia! Esa era la pregunta del millón para mi madre. Seguro que me daría vueltas para saber sobre la paternidad de Nicole. Me quedé en silencio pensando lo que iba a responder. Por nada en el mundo tenia que mencionar a Yuu, porque eso desencadenaría todo. Estaba cansada de ocultar tanto y tener que seguir haciéndolo. Pero no estaba preparada para decir toda la verdad. Todavía tenia que callar.

- Qué dice... sobre qué? - pregunte haciéndome la desentendida.

Miwa giro la cabeza de una manera que me dio a entender que sabía lo que diría, y no estaba de acuerdo. Hace ya un tiempo que me ha tratado de influir en la decisión de contar la verdad. De sincerarme de una vez por todas. Siempre que me lo pienso, termino en la misma pregunta ¿para qué? Es mi hija, y Yuu luego de lo que me hizo... dudo que le importé saber de ella.

- Creo que seré más directa... el padre sabe que nos ocultas a nuestra nieta? - volvió a formular la pregunta.

- Ay! mamá... lo dices de una manera que pareciera que estuviera escapando con la niña... - dije sonriendo débilmente.

- Una cosa es que estés en otro continente y te pases por alto el nacimiento de Nicole, y otra, es que estés a unos poco minutos de casa de sus abuelos y que ni sepa que existimos. No sé si me entiendes, querida! Tu no callas... ocultas! - dijo manteniendo la misma cara de seriedad que durante toda la conversación. - Qué tienes que ocultar, hija? - pregunto.

- Na..nada... - dije... mi voz comenzó a templarse... y por dentro una voz gritaba 'basta!'...

La conversación estaba tranquila y no se descontrolaba. Pero mis nervios querían explotar... poder confiarle a mi madre la verdad. Yo no engañé a nadie...simplemente callé...

- Cariño...quiero ayudarte... pero dime la verdad... - su voz sonaba más dulce...

Baje la mirada, concentrándome en un punto fijo de la alfombra. Por mi mente pasaban un montón de pensamientos, de ideas... pero todas me sugerían decirle la verdad... pero...

- Miki... me estas escuchando? - pregunto devolviéndome una vez más a la conversación.

- Por... por dentro estaba molesta y creí que era lo mejor... me engañó, mamá! - exploté de una manera que hasta yo me sorprendí... pero quería largarlo todo.. decir por una vez lo que había callado durante 5 años - no quiero nada de él.. y mucho menos tenerlo todos los días a la vista... teniendo compasión por mi estado... o por el de Nicole... no quería hijos.. 'no es el momento' dijo una y otra vez... y yo que? Sabes cuanto deseaba tener un hijo? Mucho... mucho lo deseaba.. y cuando por fin Dios nos había bendecido con uno... justo al día siguiente me doy cuenta que el futuro padre no es más que un capullo - las lagrimas comenzaron a caer... el volumen de mi voz subía como si estuviera llegando al limite de vaso. No quería guardar más nada... - No tienes ni idea por lo que pase, para sacar a mi hija a adelante... pero aun así lo hice y no necesite ni de su dinero y ni ayuda... tenia todo lo que necesitaba... pero aun así me costo... -

- Tendrías que habernos dicho algo... soy tu madre.. puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes! Por más odio que le tengas a Yuu... - no la deje terminar...

- Odio? eso es lo peor, mamá... que no le odio... arruino mi vida... pero yo le amaba... le amaba tanto que lo hubiera dado todo por él... hasta mi vida si hubiera sido necesario... y que me dio a cambio? se enrollo con mi mejor amiga... -

- Que? - hasta el momento no parecía muy sorprendida, a pesar de que mis nervios me hicieron salir de lugar.. pero el saber que había sido Meiko la culpable... le trajo ¿dolor? - Meiko? -

- Si, ella... - hice una pausa... me lleve la mano a la cabeza y volví a concentrarme en aquel punto de la alfombra, mientras mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir...

- Hija, tranquilízate... yo no voy a juzgarte... quiero ayudarte... explícame las cosas desde el principio... vale? pero tranquilízate... si? - me dijo acercándose a mi y besando mi frente... - quiero ayudarte! - volvió a repetir...

Levante la mirada y me gire para ver la cara de Satoshi... estaba un tanto sorprendido, se le notaba en su expresión. Pero aun así no me dejo sola y apoyo su mano en mi hombro, asistiendo con la cabeza... para que cumpliera con el deseo de mi mamá...

Todo me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza. Era la primera vez que explicaría esto a alguien, ya que hasta el momento había sido mi mayor secreto.. nadie estaba al tanto de mi historia por que yo así lo dispuse. Era más fácil decir que era una madre soltera a tener que explicar que mi marido me metió los cuernos con mi mejor amiga. Me avergonzaba que nunca me diese cuenta del papel de estupida que hice mientras ellos se reían de mi... pero más aun me avergonzaba de lo que aun sentía por él... porque para qué engañarnos... Yuu fue y será el gran amor de mi vida.. y aunque tengo claro que es un capitulo aparte.. aun así no puedo aparcar mis sentimientos fuera de mi corazón. Después de todo fue él el que dejo de amarme y no yo.. eso lo diré una y otra vez...

El silencio se había hecho largo y profundo.. los dos esperaban a que yo comience a narrar lo que pedían... la mire fijo a mi madre.. y en su rostro pude ver confianza y sinceridad... pero más que nada 'apoyo'...

Continuará... 


	14. Una Amistad

- Confiaba en Ti -  
by RinaLina

Capitulo 14: "Una amistad"

Por dentro me sentia mucho mejor desde que habia hablado con mi madre. Era la primera vez en todo este tiempo que podia decir que me sentia sincera con alguien, aparte de Satoshi. Escucho mi historia como si fuera una pelicula, con la diferencia que era la narracion de sucesos reales y no, inventado.  
Al comienzo se quedo muda, le costaba creer que una amistad tan fuerte como la de Meiko y yo, se haya arruinado de esta forma. Además lo hubiera esperado a cualquiera pero nunca a ella. Desde el instituto que nos conocemos, pasamos por todos los momentos importantes de la adolescencia y el comienzo de la adultez, juntas. A mi todavia me costaba creer que fuera asi... si no lo hubiera visto u oido con mis propios ojos, no lo creeria jamás. Me quemaria poniendo las manos en el fuego por ambos.

Esa mañana me habia levantado mucho mejor, más liberada. No llevaba mucho tiempo en Japón, y luego de haberme reunido con mis padres, no podia pasar por alto a mis amigos. Aquellos que me han ayudado en las buenas y en las malas: Arimi y Ginta. La ultima vez que los vi no fue en una buena situacion. Sin entender lo que me estaba pasando aun asi me apoyaron y no me dejaron sola, igual les pague son mi desaparicion sin decirles nada a ninguno de los dos.  
De repente, fui perdiendome en viejos recuerdos...duros y dolorosos recuerdos...

+FlashBack+

No sabia donde ir. Un trueno iluminó la ciudad... y el cielo comenzó a llorar... Las gotas comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, pero aun así seguia caminando, sin un rumbo, no me importaba lo que me podia pasar... hasta que me di cuenta de lo egoista que estaba siendo en pensar solo en mí... ahora tambien tenia que pensar en mi bebé. Necesitaba un lugar para refugiarme de las lagrimas del cielo. Llegué a una casa. Era el unico lugar donde podia ir. Toqué el timbre...

- Si... quién es? - dijo la voz de un hombre al abrir la puerta.

- Ginta... - me tiré en sus brazos y comencé a llorar desesperadamente.

El pobre chico no entendia nada, al ver la forma en que lo abrazada, me abrazó fuertemente. Mis brazos lo apretaban mucho, hasta que ya dejo de sentir esa fuerza...

- Miki? Miki? - ---------------------

Cuando desperté mis ojos seguian llorando. Me abrazé a la almohada y trataba de tranquilizarme pero me era imposible, las lagrimas brotaban sin parar, no las podia contener

- Cómo te sientes? - pregunto Ginta.

- ... - con silencio respondí

- Vale! Estaré en la sala de estar, si necesitas algo solo pidelo - me miraba esperando alguna reaccion de mi parte.

Yo todabia seguia ausente, no escuchaba nada de lo que me decian. Vi como Ginta se ponia de pie, fue alli cuando reaccione. Lo cogi del brazo muy fuertemente y comencé a llorar. ël me abrazó tratandome de consolar.

- Qué pasa, Miki? Me estas asustando! -

- Ginta! ... Yuu... - mis llantos empezaron a sonar de una manera muy desesperaba, que me impedia continuar.

- Qué pasa con Yuu? - preguntó con preocupación pero tambien curiosidad - Tranquilizate! Para de llorar... y explicate mejor -

- Vale... - mis lagrimas seguian saliendo pero trate de contenerla, aunque sea un rato. Respiré hondo y trate de comenzar hablar - Hace unas horas que llegue de Estados Unidos... - me detuve.

- Continua... - me dijo, interesado en lo que hiba a comenzar a narrar.

- Llegué a casa... pense que Yuu no estaria por que era muy temprano, a esa hora él esta en la oficina... pero me equivoqué... él si estaba en casa... en la habitación... en nuestra habitación y... - mis lagrimas volvieron a salir, intenté detenerlas pero me fue imposible... brotaban y brotaban ... Todo lo que decia lo decia entrecortado y con mucha tristeza.

- Y que pasó? - preguntó intrigado.

- No estaba solo, Ginta... - mientras decia esto le apreté más fuerte el brazo - estaba con una mujer... -

- Qué me estas queriendo decir? - su cara no expresaba otra cosa que confusión - Cómo que estaba con una mujer? con quién? -

Mi mirada estaba perdida, miraba un punto fijo. La situación para mi era parte de un horrible sueño.

- Decia palabras cariñosas... y no eran para mi... eran para mi mejor amiga... -

Un gran silencio inundó la habitación. Yo seguia inmovil, mirando un punto fijo, y pidiendole a Dios que todo esto sea un maldito sueño, y que al despertar Yuu esté a mi lado, amandome de la misma forma que lo amo yo. Pero nada sucedia, lamentablemente esta era la realidad... era la triste y fria realidad. No podia escapar de este destino.

+ Fin del FlashBack+

Me sente en la mesa de la cocina con la tasa de té que acababa de preparar. Aun recuerdo cuando Ginta le pegó a Yuu por lo que me habia hecho. No esperaba una reaccion como esa de su parte. aunque es cierto que él suele ser muy impulsivo. Yo estaba tan sumergida en lo que sentia por dentro mi porpio ser, que todo lo que podia pasar a mi alrededor no me interesaba en más minimo. En ese momento solo queria que Yuu desapareciera de mi vista.

+FlashBack+

"... Ginta se agachó, al igual que yo, a levantar los restos de la lampara. Juntabamos pedaso por pedaso, con todos ellos en la mano, me puse de pie y me disponia a ir a la cocina a tirarlos...

Ginta se habia acercado.

- Hola Ginta, que sorpresa? - dijo Yuu muy amistosamente.

- La sorpresa es mia... estate seguro... - diciendo esto levantó su mano con el puño cerrado y lo golpeó en la cara a Yuu, tirandolo al suelo, herido.

- Gintaaa! - grité - que haces? -

- Eres un desgraciado y un cobarde, que hace sufrir a una mujer tan buena y dulce como Miki - traté de tranquilizarlo, pero era inutil... cada vez se ponia peor. Estaba muy furioso. Me interpuse en el medio de los dos, para que no siga con eso. No le pegó más pero si le gritó - No tienes perdón! Me las vas a pagar, estupido! -

Yuu permanecia en el suelo. Tenia una cara de no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar:

- Se puede saber que te pasa, Ginta? Yo no te he hecho nada, como para que te pongas así -

- Es cierto no me has hecho nada a mí, pero si a Miki y es lo mismo... es como si me lo hubieras hecho a mi -

+ Fin del FlashBack+

Continuará 


End file.
